To Defy A God
by Seliphra
Summary: SEQUEL to The Rat Who Loved A Cat. Kyou has been locked away for five years now, and it's about time someone let the cat out...Yuki x Kyou, YAOI, fluff, lemons, rape please R&R!
1. A Small Step

A/N: **TADAAA!!** The sequel is here, the sequel is here! I know, I said when I finished _Dogs, Dragons…Babies?! _then I would begin the sequel…but I can't wait any longer! The story MUST go on! Updates will be as frequent as possible as I'm in the middle of writing several other stories right now too…  
Kyou: OH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!  
Yuki: Yes, give the readers their sequel…and let me spring Neko-chan okay?  
Seliphra: All in good time, all in good time….OKAY!

**Disclaime**r: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY PRETTY 'LIL FANFICTION!!

**Warnings**: YAOI, Lemons, Fluff, language, potential Mpreg(still debating), violence(Hey…Akito _is_ in this fic too ya know!) and…more may be added later? **Some minor spoilers concerning Akito**

**Pairings**: Mainly Yuki x Kyou. Other pairings that may or may not make appearances are as follows: Hatsuharu x Isuzu(Rin), Shigure x Hatori, Momiji x Tohru, Hiro x Kisa, Ayame x Ritsu(strange couple, I know XD), Kureno x Uotani, Kagura x OC

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a SEQUEL! You can read this if you didn't read The Rat Who Loved A Cat, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved A Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word(place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS, AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1**- A Small Step

* * *

Kyou sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his little place. He glanced at the clock in frustration. Yuki was a minute late. Not much where most were concerned, but when you had nothing at all to do but stare at the ceiling or the wall all day…well, a minute was a **very** long time indeed. Tohru was planning to visit today to, but she wasn't going to stay as long as Yuki was. She never did. After all, they could only see each other when Yuki had the time, he was a psychology student after all, and in his fourth year to boot. He was specializing in child psychology, and was in school four days a week with a great deal in the way of home-work and after-school study. Next year he'd have even less time seeing as he would be entering his internship, and working six days with two off. Kyou stared at the clock now, thoroughly agitated. Five minutes late now. Both of them! Kyou did worry though, they liked to be punctual for his sake. Kyou looked up when the knock came and Tohru let herself in, leading Yuki by the hand. The rat had been forbidden from looking at Kyou three years previous when Akito discovered that they were still involved. She didn't know that they now got around this order by having Yuki blindfolded when they met. Fortunately Akito hadn't ordered them to not touch each other yet. Kyou jumped up, his signature grin in place when he saw the two and motioned Tohru over, taking Yuki's hand happily.

"You're late you know, five whole minutes!" He whined, his voice dripping with amusement all the while and Yuki smiled softly in his general direction and Tohru gasped.  
"Oh no! Kyou, I'm **so** sorry! I thought we had enough time but I was wrong, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Oh, and we made you wait! And-"  
"Tohru!" Kyou gasped. **How** the woman managed not to run out of breath when she rambled like that, Kyou knew he would never know, all the same, it made him breathless just listening to her. He shook his head, smiling at her.

"It doesn't matter, okay? I was only teasing," Tohru smiled with relief.  
"Oh, okay, I **am** sorry though,"  
"Got you a present, stupid cat," Yuki said, kissing Kyou's ear, then his cheek. Kyou assumed Yuki had missed his initial target when he hit the ear.  
"Huh?" Kyou mumbled, looking at Yuki.  
"Yup! I made you your favourite!" Tohru said, holding a bag out in front of her and Kyou grinned broadly.  
"All right! Tohru, you're the **best**!" He cheered, snatching the bag from her. She giggled, a light flush appearing on her cheeks and Yuki pouted."Uhh…friend! I meant she's the best **friend** Yuki!" He corrected when he noticed his lovers expression and Yuki smirked.

"You mean you'll make it up to me?" He asked slyly and Kyou gulped. Tohru flushed, well aware of what Yuki meant, having walked in on them once. She never again arrived unannounced. Kyou sighed and sat Yuki down on the bed, sitting on the rats lap and snuggling up to him. He loved it when Yuki visited him, the days he didn't get to see him were torturous. It was worst though when he had no visitors at all and he often wondered how previous cats had survived. Certainly when they were more ostracised than he was, they had lived far shorter lives than the other Juunishi. They were, after all, living lives devoid of human affection and none would survive long like that. Kyou ate the bento box which contained all his favourite foods…and all made by Tohru. He did love her cooking and sometimes she would come over just to cook him a meal. The made light conversation, about what the other two had been up to, Yuki ending up having to go into detail over just which members of his fan club had followed him to the University of Tokyo -at Kyou's obviously jealous insistence- and just what they were harassing him about today. His fan club had only grown after entering University, something which never ceased to amaze Kyou.

"Y-you know, Uo-chan was asking about you today…" Tohru said softly and Kyou looked at her, his eye's betraying his emotions. He did miss the six-foot-three blonde. She wasn't able to visit as often, having become an international sensation when she began modelling.  
"Yeah? Where's she now?"

"USA…in a competition actually, Hana-chan went with her. She called though, wanted to say she was going to kick your ass in to next week if you died of boredom while she was gone," She said with a soft smile. She never stopped smiling, especially when she felt like crying. Kyou knew that some-how she had managed to blame herself for his predicament, irregardless of what others told her. Hanajima and Uotani had been let in on the Zodiac secret when Uo had tripped and been caught by Kureno, whom she was dating both then and now. Hana had been with them at the time and fortunately had kept her head when Uo's boyfriend had suddenly turned into rooster, pulling both to the safety of an alleyway before anyone else noticed. Hatori hadn't even had to do any memory wipes. Akito had grudgingly allowed the two, mainly because Hanajima had guessed years before when she had met a Sohma for the first time…one of her wave things apparently. That and Uotani was a great deal stronger than Akito was and really could win a fight against her. Akito knew better than to go picking fights with ex-delinquent's.

"Hah! She'll win, the American's don't stand a chance!" Kyou said, a small smile gracing his lips and Yuki pouted again. Not wanting to dig himself into a deeper hole than he was already in where the rat was concerned, he hastily added, "I mean…she could just beat up the rest of the competition right?" And Yuki laughed. Tohru looked frightened and like she was about to call Uotani to make sure she didn't beat up any one. Kyou gave a little chuckle at the expression on her face,

"Kyou-chan is kidding, Honda-san," Yuki said with a gentle smile. He knew her well enough to know what her expression was. They continued their visit for another few hours before Tohru had to leave to meet up with Momiji.

* * *

"Yuki, please?" He begged.  
"No. I can't Kyou, you know that! I'm not allowed to look at you! Besides, if Akito finds out…she asks me every damn day! Do you know how much trouble we would be in?!"  
"Yes. I don't care Yuki…I miss your eye's! And I **know** you miss seeing me!"

"I…I won't deny that…I do miss being able to see you but…at least I get to touch and hear you like this! If we go against Akito she'll make Hatori wipe one of us! Or she'd just beat you in to oblivion, and that is **not** something I want!" Kyou sighed. This was the point that Yuki always won with. It was not the first time they had had this argument and Kyou lost every time, then they had sex, then Yuki left for the day.  
"Then lie," He whispered. He was tired of this, he was sick of following Akito so blindly. Yuki's shock was evident, despite the blind-fold.  
"Wh-what?"

"Lie! Lie to her! Tell her you don't see me when you do! You practically lie to her already! We're already technically disobeying her by being together! Just you being here is risking a lot!" Kyou argued. He had always given up when Yuki had said that she would beat him up. He always had. He was tired though, too tired to keep it up. He hated Akito, he despised her with every fibre of his being. She always managed to take everything away from him. When Yuki had defied her once, she punished Kyou by allowing him only the barest essentials. He no longer got to have books, or writing materials. He had nothing save for a miniature kitchen, a wardrobe, a bed and the single window. It was a pretty spacious room when everything else was gone. Incredibly boring, but spacious. He couldn't leave the door or window open most days because kids from the inside would often throw things in his 'house'. He had even gotten dog dung before.

"L-lie?! How the hell do you expect me to lie to **Akito**?! You know what her effect is on us!"  
"Yeah, I do. I also know I can lie to her. I have before,"  
"Wh-what?!" Yuki looked thoroughly shocked now. He had not been expecting Kyou, of all people, to have been able to lie to Akito first.  
"I can lie to her. I told her once that I didn't love anyone because I wasn't worth loving anyone, but I lied because I…well, at the time I had a crush on Tohru-kun,"  
"Y-you lied? T-to **Akito**?! How?!" Yuki's jaw was hanging open and Kyou straddled his lover which caused a yelp of surprise.

"I got fed up. I can lie to her now. She's been asking me too. If I've seen you. And I can tell her no. She thinks I can't lie to her, she thinks none of us can, and for the others, even you so far she's right, but I can do it! It means you can too Yuki! You can lie to her if I can, I mean, you're the rat fro crying out loud!" Then slowly, very slowly, Yuki nodded.  
"Y-yeah…the rat is capable of anything the cat can do…it's always been that way…hasn't it?" Kyou grinned when the rat said this.  
"Yes! So Yuki?"  
"A-alright…I'll do it," He mumbled and Kyou reached down, untied the blindfold from behind Yuki's head, pulling the cloth off with his teeth. Yuki's eye's were still closed underneath and he was shaking a little.

* * *

Yuki cracked one eye open and then the other, blinking twice before looking up. Kyou sat straddling him, the blindfold held by a small portion in his mouth. _He's…__**so**__ cute!_ the rat thought then, staring up at his adorable cat. He then lunged upwards taking Kyou's mouth with his own, the kiss blindingly passionate and he heard Kyou moan softly in delight. He was still scared, yes, but if Kyou was capable of lying to Akito…he must be also. Their clothing had vanished before either of them were really quite aware, and it wasn't until Yuki looked at Kyou again -who's eye's had been glazed with lust, his cheeks and neck flushed a beautiful shade of red, and lightly panting- that he realized just how worth defying Akito really was. That time when they made love, it was more passionate than it had been in a long time. When they lay together afterwards, Kyou's face still an expression of pure ecstasy head on Yuki's chest, the rat kissed the top of his head.

"Oh Kyou…I love you…I love you more than words could ever say…" He murmured into the orange hair and Kyou looked up, happiness shining in his eye's.  
"I love you too, nezumi. More than I can say either…"  
"Hmmm…My stupid cat!" And their lips met again.

* * *

Seliphra: Mwuhahaha! I leave it there!  
Kyou: H-hey! You cut the lemon!  
Seliphra: No I didn't…it's right there, see?  
Yuki: She's right, baka neko. She simply glazed over it. *glare*  
Seliphra: Eh heh heh…well, there shall be more uh…descriptive lemons later on! I promise! Chapter three at the latest?  
Kyou: Chapter three?! The hell am I supposed to do in the mean time?!  
Seliphra: See you all in chapter two! It is entitled '_Sweet Lies_' and don't forget to review! I mean it when I say I'll give you extra-long lemons with more reviews!! In fact…if I get twenty reviews by chapter three, I'll put two separate lemon scenes! Yes! TWO!!  
Kyou: *stare*….review…or I'll kill you….  
Yuki: ….Hit…the damn button….and review!

Nezumi- Rat/Mouse  
Neko- Cat  
Baka- Idiot


	2. Sweet Lies

A/N: Whaaat? Chapter two? Already?! AMAZING!! Okay guys, seven reviews, just thirteen more and…well…double lemon in the next chapter! It'll be an extra loooong chapter two! SO…Mpreg, or no Mpreg? I don't have a valid reason on Kyou getting' Knocked Up…so I'm leaning towards **not** doing it…at the same time though….I don't yet know why Yuki needs to spring Kyou….  
Kyou: P-p-p-p-pre-pre-PREGNANT?!?! ARE YOU OUTTA YER F'CKIN' MIND?!?!  
Yuki: Yes….she is insane, didn't you know?  
Kyou: Wh-what?! She's insane?! And you didn't TELL me?!  
Seliphra: Wow….He really is stupid!  
Kyou: Shut it! **You(Seliphra) don't own any of the Fruit's Basket characters, plot lines, or make any money off this fic!  
**Yuki: So why does she do it?  
Seliphra: Duh! It's fun! Kyou said my disclaimer…Oh! There will be: **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** and….should be about all…_**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame**_! I am also aware, things are a tad different from what the story says…but I have only read past volume 16 or 17.…past the school play at any-rate, so it's not perfect…and it's my story too! XD So I'm changin' a few things! Anyways, ENJOY!

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a SEQUEL! You can read this if you didn't read The Rat Who Loved A Cat, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved A Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word(place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS, AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

-**Chapter 2-**Sweet Lies

* * *

Yuki sighed, staring at nothing in particular. He shook his head again, attempting to refocus his attention on the paper he was writing. It was on the effects of traumatic experiences on children under the age of five, and he found the material rather fascinating. It seemed that children who had no recollection of the traumatic event could still have phobia's, and even PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) pertaining to the event. The brain, it seemed, was recording threats at a very young age. Infants under the age of one didn't 'record' information like this yet, but at the age of two, PTSD was diagnosable. He sighed again, scribbling in something about how infants under the youngest case so far seemed to be doing fairly well despite having witnessed something traumatic. Given the incredible post-care though, it really wasn't a huge surprise. He jumped when a knock came and he shouted for whomever it was to let themselves in. Hiro appear, a light smirk on his face and Yuki looked at him,

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked lightly. It was Friday, and only eleven O'clock at that.  
"Yep, skipping, duh,"  
"Hiro-kun, your in your Senior year, you can't be skipping all the time, Kisa-chan will get sad," Yuki smirked when Hiro's cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink at the mention of his girlfriend.  
"Sh-shut up! Anyways, I came to ask how Kyou-kun is, I haven't had the chance to visit,"  
Yuki looked up at the ram, his smirk still in place, "You have the chance now, do you not?"  
"No! Mom and Mira are both out with the flu, I'm takin' care of them!"

"Kyou is bored out of his skull, how did you expect him to be? And if your brother and mother are sick….what are you doing **here**? Go on! Get! I have three papers to finish by Monday anyways!" Yuki shooed the ram from his house. He was a little happy though, Kyou was the first cat to have quite so many people asking after him all the time. And three friends on the outside to boot. Well…Hanajima was really just…there when Uotani and Tohru visited. All the same, Yuki knew Kyou would take any company he could get, even if it was 'Wave Girl'. He sighed, returning to the paper he was attempting. He doubted he would get a good mark on it, but it was only worth two percent, and he was already in the A+ rankings. He stretched when he finally finished it, putting his pen down and typing it up as quickly as he could. All this took another hour and a half. Good, he could visit some more with Kyou today then. He wouldn't wear the blindfold anymore. Didn't matter he supposed. Now that he had seen Kyou again he couldn't go back to being blind around him again. He loved the stupid cat too much. Kyou **was** his kitten after all. He was nervous of the meeting with Akito though, nervous that maybe he couldn't lie. Maybe Akito would see though it even if he could. And then what? Kyou may be able to lie to Akito but defying her completely was something else entirely. It was something none of them could do, despite their hatred for their 'God'. Kyou had actually tried to step out of his enclosure once, only to find his body had seized up at his boundary to the outside world and he was unable to move any-where's but back. He smiled softly at the thought of Kyou able to do it. Some day, some day he may walk free again. He had learned that Tohru was working to find a way to break the Sohma curse. And she wasn't working alone either. Uotani, Hanajima, Isuzu and Yuki were all helping her. He finished typing the paper up and e-mailed it to his professor before leaning back in the chair he sat in, staring at his ceiling. He was soon lost in thoughts, despite the knowledge that he had a lot to do. He still had to finish the other two papers. One was on early learning, and good methods of teaching young children things like language and numbers. He already had how television -even the stuff that claimed to be educational- was detrimental before the age of five. The other paper was on the effects of child abuse and bullying on children between the ages of seven and eighteen. He decided on the latter, it was a subject he knew more about than many would believe. He knew his fan club believed his life as a simple one, empty of difficulties. He nearly laughed at this thought. He began typing.

* * *

"You? Again? Damn Nezumi, you just can't get enough of me can you?" Kyou said with a light smirk as Yuki walked in. Yuki couldn't help the retort that came then,  
"Well, you are my little sex kitten, stupid cat. Can I help that you're good in the bedroom?" He laughed at the tint that Kyou's cheeks obtained.  
"Y-you damn rat!" Kyou muttered, the happiness in voice was unmistakable though and Yuki went over and kissed his mouth.  
"Dear Gods Kyou, you really are beautiful, you know?" He said as the pulled apart, and smiled when Kyou turned a deeper shade of pink.  
"You haven't said that in two years now…" came the murmured response and Yuki kissed him quickly again.  
"I know, I couldn't see you…and after a year I didn't know how you looked any more, but believe me, you are stunning, my sweet kitty-cat," Kyou growled at the nickname. Yuki knew Kyou hated it, but he would call him it anyways.

"You're so cute when your angry baka neko-chan," He said smirking and Kyou glared at him.  
"Damn rat! Think your so perfect do ya?"  
"Well of course. I have only one weakness you know,"

"Yeah, I do," Kyou said smugly before using said weakness to his full advantage. His eye's became wide and lips turned into a light pout. He then looked up at Yuki from under his eye lashes, allowing a low whine to echo in his throat. Yuki's eye twitched violently as he tried desperately not to react. This failed miserably when Kyou brought his curled index finger to his lip, the middle knuckle resting in the middle of his lower lip, his eyebrows scrunching together as he did so.

"Mmmnnah! Kyou! You're SO CUTE!!!" Yuki exclaimed, tackling the cat in a hug. Kyou laughed,  
"I win!" He said, grinning broadly and Yuki gave him a half-hearted glare before nuzzling his cat's neck.  
"Yes, but do you ever lose when it comes to **that**?"  
"Point taken, I always beat you, don't I?"  
"Yep," Another nuzzle and then a small gasp from the doorway. They both spun to look, suddenly frightened, but relaxed when they saw it was only Tohru and Momiji, back from their date.

"Y-yuki-san! Your blindfold!" Tohru sputtered and Momiji looked worried.  
"I…I couldn't not see him any more Tohru. I couldn't. I love him too much to go on like that," Tohru nodded in sync with Momiji.  
"Yeah…I wouldn't be able to last for three years of not seeing Tohru. Akito doesn't ask us either, so I won't bring it up with her, okay?"

Kyou smiled and Yuki sighed with relief, letting Kyou up. They all visited with Kyou -Momiji talking animatedly of his baby sister Momo and everything she was up to lately- until seven. Tohru had cooked for them, having brought fish for Kyou, and when the other two left first -in order to give the lovers some privacy- Yuki kissed Kyou again.  
"Akito's gonna ask, isn't she?"  
"Yes, she will. I have to go see her now actually." Yuki sighed. He was getting more nervous now, it felt like he had eaten something….._alive_.  
"You can do it Yuki! I know you can! I did!" Kyou said, climbing on to Yuki's lap again and Yuki nodded, but his eye's betrayed his uncertainty. Kyou sighed softly then, nuzzling Yuki gently before kissing his neck and getting off the rat. Kyou took his hand, pulling up and walked with him to the door, not letting go. He didn't release Yuki's hand until he absolutely had to because Yuki couldn't leave it behind. He watched his nezumi leave, hopeful and frightened. Well, if he got a surprise visit from Akito tomorrow, he would know why at least.

* * *

Yuki gulped when he reached the door to Akito's room. He knocked three times before hearing Akito grumble a 'come in,' to him which he did. He knelt before her, bowing quickly before looking up. _I can't do it, I can't do it, there's no way I'll be able to, she'll know! She'll be able to tell!_ He thought with a sinking feeling but he didn't let his nervousness at the present situation show.

"Yuki! How wonderful it is to see you everyday. Didn't I tell you that living in the Sohma estate would be so much better?"  
"Yes, Akito-san. As always, you were correct," He muttered. He hid his contempt. She had forced them all back 'Inside' the Sohma estate. They were allowed to leave now and again, allowed to have jobs, attend college, but they had to live 'Inside' now.

"Of course I am. Tell me Yuki, what did you do today? Your days are fascinatingly boring, but I want to know. I want to know because I care about you, you know,"  
"Yes Akito-san. I wrote two of my papers and e-mailed them in. I visited with Hiro-kun, Honda-san, and Momiji-kun, and I did nothing else," _So far so good…maybe I really can do this!_ He thought happily.  
"Did you see Kyou today?" Akito's eye's were focused, sharp, and unforgiving now. She was watching for the slightest hint that he may be lying to her.

"No. I have not been anywhere near the idiot cat since you decreed it so," He said. Akito smiled pleasantly,  
"Oh, good. You know I only keep you from seeing him because I care about you Yuki. That monster would taint you, after all,"  
"Of course Akito-san. As always, you see much that I do not," Yuki grimace internally. He hated it when Akito treated his precious Kyou like a monster!  
"Of course. You may go now," She said then and Yuki rose silently before swiftly making his way out of the room. It wasn't until he reached his own house that he gasped then laughed in relief. It washed through him, and he sank to the floor, a broad grin on his face, his violet eye's shining.  
"I did it! I really did it!" He gasped in ecstasy. It had been easier than he thought it would be too. Lying to Akito was surprisingly easy! _If I can lie to Akito…and defy her by actually looking at Kyou…I wonder what else is possible?_ He thought. The new idea's began crowding his mind now. Maybe…just maybe, they could finally learn to defy Akito. Maybe they could finally be free.

* * *

Seliphra: That's it! Chapter 2 over! Remember, thirteen more reviews and you get two lemon scenes in chapter three as well as a doubley long chapter! Since so far both chapters have been five pages (On Microsoft works) that means TEN pages of Yaoi goodness and around 5000 words of it too!!  
Kyou: REVIEW!!! REVIEW DAMMIT!! I want my lemons with Yuki!!  
Yuki: Yes….you want to review….you want to click the button that say's review!  
Seliphra: Indeed, and I want you to as well!! But um…**if you have nothing nice to say, than don't even bother, okay**? I don't mind _constructive_ criticism, but that refers to **pointing out what I can also do to improve**, not just trashing the story! Lots of people are already alerting this story *Dance* but it doesn't take much more effort to write a quick review too. All signed reviews receive a reply, all anonymous ones, to you I say: *bows* Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them, and I am very glad that you took the time to do so! I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it to its completion!

I have no idea yet how many chapters this one will be. I'm thinking…ten? Might be longer though. Now, you know what to do, that's right **REVIEW!!!**


	3. When it All Comes Out

* * *

A/N: **OVER TWENTY REVIEWS**!! Well, you guys came through for me, and that means….DOUBLE LEMON!!! And double length chapter as well!  
Kyou: Yes!! *Cheers and dances*  
Yuki: *smirks evilly*  
Kyou: Huh? What are you smirking about?!  
Seliphra: He's smirking because he read my inner thoughts…specifically the part where he's doing nasty dirty things to you!Kyou: Huh! Which part in your brain is that? I never seen it before!  
Yuki: You didn't _**look**_, stupid cat.  
Kyou: Sh-shut up! I did so!  
Seliphra: Enjoy your super-chapter!!  
Kyou: **SHE DOESN'T OWN US!! OR MAKE MONEY FROM THIS!!  
**Yuki: There will also be: **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** and….should that be about all…_**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame**_!  
Seliphra: I will **NOT** be doing Mpreg. Thank you everyone for your input on it!  
Kyou: *sigh of relief*  
Yuki: …what are you relaxing about? You still have me to worry about, remember?  
Kyou: Dammit…will I never be free?!

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a **SEQUEL**! You **can** read this if you didn't read _The Rat Who Loved A Cat_, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved A Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word(place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS, AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-** When It All Comes Out

* * *

"Mnnnn~! D-damn rat, stop teasing me!" Kyou moaned as Yuki's head continued to bob in between the cats legs. He ran his tongue along the vein that ran on the underside of Kyou's shaft and delighted in the moan it earned him. Kyou's back was against the wall, his hands clenching the sheets desperately in his pleasure. Yuki glanced up at him and just the sight of his cat, face flushed red, eye's watering, his whole face twisted in pleasure, it was enough to nearly take him over the edge. He removed his mouth from Kyou's erection and his three fingers from Kyou's ass, enjoying the whimper that escaped the cat. Yuki moved so he was above his cat, his violet eye's locking with Kyou's hazy orange ones. Kyou spread his own legs, giving Yuki more room to manoeuvre and Yuki pressed into him, not quite entering just yet. Kyou trembled and moaned again, his eye's pleading with Yuki for more. Yuki only smirked at him and Kyou growled,

"D-damn you!! Okay, please, please w-will you do me?!" He finally begged and it was then that Yuki entered him, painfully slowly in Kyou's opinion.

"M-move, please, Gods Yuki, just move!" Kyou gasped and Yuki did as he was bidden, drawing almost all the way out before thrusting in, hitting Kyou's sweet spot hard. Kyou's back arched, his head thumping against the wall a loud moan escaping him. Yuki began driving in to him, his pace quickening with each of Kyou's very vocal urgings until finally, with a cry of ecstasy, Kyou came. Kyou's release triggered Yuki's own when he felt the cat clamp down around him and with a cry of his own, joined his lover over the edge. Together they fell sideways, Kyou giving a slight giggle as his back slid down the wall, Yuki smiling happily at the cat. Yuki ran one hand through the cats sweat-drenched hair lovingly and Kyou sighed, leaning into the touch, a light purr rumbling in his throat.

"Oh Kyou…what are we going to do?" Yuki asked, his voice soft, despairing and Kyou frowned.  
"I don't know Yuki. I guess…we just can't get caught. There isn't much else. Besides, you're the psychologist right? Why not just…I don't know, fix everyone?" Yuki actually laughed at this.  
"Kyou, children have very different needs from adults. Besides, to fix the Juunishi would take years of therapy. Therapy that Akito-san may not allow," He said gently.  
"I…I guess you're right. Besides, I never understand half the psycho-babble you spew off…" Yuki chuckled again.  
"Then why ask?" He asked, an amused glint in his violet eye's. Kyou shrugged,  
"I don't know…maybe I'm curious? It is kind of interesting how the brain works I guess…"  
"Yeah, now if only we could figure yours out, then we'd have all the answers!" Yuki teased, and Kyou glared at him in mild annoyance.  
"Yeah, yeah! Keep it up rat, and I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Kyou retorted lamely and Yuki only laughed harder.

* * *

Yuki growled, rubbing his temple in annoyance. He had a massive headache now, but then, it seemed he got one every time he went against Akito or lied to her. A week though and Akito still was none the wiser. He knew he could keep the façade, if it meant keeping Kyou safe from her wrath. Mind she did horrible things to him anyways. Kyou always told him…not that he needed to anymore. If Kyou was curled up in one of the corners, and didn't look up to the door opening than chances were generally pretty good that Akito had been by. Yuki glared at his computer screen, wanting desperately to throw it at the wall opposite him. The only thing that kept him from following through on the impulse was he'd lose all his notes and essay's while being out around eight-hundred bucks. He sighed instead of losing it and saved his essay before closing it. He turned off all the lights and drew the curtains tightly closed, allowing for no light at all. He sat on his sofa then, stretching out and wishing he had his cat. He would normally go and see him when he missed him too much, but Kyou had warned him that Akito would be there that evening. She had passed the message through Kureno, and it meant that he couldn't see him at all this evening. He had seen him in the morning, they had made love and held each other, and simply were **together**. _And I miss him already…_ Yuki thought with a depressed sigh. It was almost laughable, he supposed, at just how addicted he was to the stupid cat. Now that he had seen him again…it had only reinforced his already powerful feelings. He stared at his wall wistfully, wishing that somehow they could get Kyou out. Even if he didn't get to see Kyou as often, or ever again for that matter, at least Kyou would be free. Free to do as he pleased and to go were he wished. No…even if he got Kyou out, Akito would only chase him down. She would follow him to the ends of the earth in order to lock him up again. Kyou would not have freedom, only a different kind of prison. Yuki blinked sullenly, glaring at his wall in frustration. The only way to save Kyou was to break the curse. To free all of them, was the only way to free Kyou. In retrospect he didn't care that they had to break the curse, then he would be free too. Then he could finally escape his own cage. He chuckled a little at the irony of it all, after all, he had complained his whole life about being in the 'cage of the Sohma family', but he had it good. He had it a lot better than Kyou ever had, and he had only realized this in the past few weeks.

"Heh…I really am selfish…aren't I? Kyou?" He choked out, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He spoke only to himself, there was no one to listen to his confession. Yes, his mother and father hadn't ever really cared, but at least they hadn't told him how absolutely wretched he was, didn't kill themselves or blame their him for all their problems. And now Kyou was stuck in a little hut for the rest of his days.  
"Why? Why didn't I…care before?" He sobbed. He held himself tightly, trying to ease his own pain now, trying to calm himself again.

"I'm such a fool.." He gulped as he wiped at the corner of his eye's, brushing the wet tears away. He had known that Kyou would be locked away, had known he had suffered, but he hadn't cared. It was hitting him now, now he knew just what Kyou felt daily. He stood suddenly, and strode to the bathroom, not bothering with the light and splashed his face with some cool water in an attempt to calm himself, seeing as hugging himself didn't seem to be working so well. He stared at his reflection, despising the misery he felt. He hated that even now he could think only of his own pain, his own misery.

"Why? **Why** are you so selfish?" He whispered to his reflection, half-hoping it would tell him. Finally some-what collected he grabbed a sweater and pulled it on, before making his way to Kyou's. He knew it was risky, he knew that there was a good chance that Akito was there, but Yuki did not care in that moment. All he wanted was to see Kyou now. _Again with the selfishness Yuki? Is the only thing you can think of yourself? _He thought as he paused by the door, listening carefully. He heard nothing but a muffled crying sound so he let himself in. Akito was no where in sight, seemed he had missed her. He went over to Kyou, who was crouched in a ball in one of the corner. Kyou flinched when Yuki placed his hands on the cat's shoulders and then he looked up. His eye's were red and swollen and tears had made their mark down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh Kyou," Yuki murmured before being bowled over by the cats tackle-glomp. They held each other, laying on the floor, Kyou's sob's now muffled by Yuki's chest. He frowned and patted the cat's back, rubbing it gently in an attempt to provide comfort, but it was some time before the sobs finally ceased and became hiccups instead. Yuki kissed the top of his kitten's head gently and Kyou looked up at him, a faint smile in place now.  
"I thought I told you not to come this evening," He sniffled and Yuki smiled in return.

"Yeah well…I missed you too much to stay away from you. You are my drug you know," Yuki teased gently and Kyou giggled and hiccupped at the same time which only made both of them laugh hard.  
"Does she come tomorrow?" Yuki asked when their laughter had finally subsided and Kyou shook his head no. Yuki kissed him quickly, a broad smile in place now, though he was still upset.  
"Then I stay the night," He said and Kyou blinked at him in surprise.  
"Wh-what?! No! Yuki, you can't! If someone comes…if Akito finds out…" He stammered uselessly and Yuki put a finger on the cats lips to silence him.  
"Quit your mewling kitten, for there is no talking me out of this. Understand? I want to spend tonight with you. I want to wake up to seeing your face before me, to wake with you in my arms." He said firmly. He would not concede this argument, not ever. Kyou, sensing this, nodded, his delight shining in his eye's even if the rest of his face did not show it.

* * *

Kyou could only stare at Yuki, his lips parted slightly, his head cocked just slightly to the left. He was happy, yes, ecstatic actually, but worried and surprised at the same time. Yuki had never been willing to risk it all like this before, and that made Kyou ridiculously happy.  
"Y-you sure you wanna do this Yuki?" He asked. He was almost scared to, in case Yuki changed his mind but the rat nodded his assurances, running a hand through the cats hair happily. Kyou smiled then, a purr rumbling in his throat and chest at the mere thought of having Yuki the whole night, all to himself.

"I am scared Kyou, I won't lie to you. And I know I'm being selfish by putting you in danger like this but-" Kyou cut him off with a kiss and when they pulled apart Yuki was glaring at him, in an amused sort of way.  
"You're not being selfish. I want you to stay, and I don't care if Akito finds out any more Yuki. Things will be easier if she doesn't, but at the same time…I just don't care. So…don't leave me? Not tonight?"

"Not tonight, my love, not tonight," Yuki said, his glare becoming a soft and loving smile. Kyou felt his heart leap then and he nuzzled in to Yuki's neck happily. Yuki chuckled but Kyou could only grin stupidly at him. He couldn't help it, he was happy! For once, someone was willing to put him first.  
"Oh Kyou…If you wish it, I will stay this night and every other night hereafter. I won't ignore your needs any longer," Yuki whispered to him and Kyou sighed in delight.  
"Then stay. Stay always, spend every night with me," He murmured in response and Yuki nodded, his eye's sparkling with happiness.  
"I will. I'll only ever love you Kyou. Only ever you,"  
"Just as you are all there is for me,"

* * *

Yuki groaned softly, moving his left arm up to block the sunlight that streamed in through the window. He opened his eyes and stared around blearily, wondering for a moment where he was. Then his gaze found Kyou and held there. The cat was still asleep, his breathing still deep and even, his face at complete peace. There was even the tiniest of smiles, and Yuki immediately placed it in his top ten favourite of Kyou's facial expressions. _That's right…I slept here last night. I didn't want to leave him. I still don't, I don't ever want to be with out Kyou _He thought happily.

"So beautiful…" He mumbled then, one of his hands tracing Kyou's cheek bone, following down to ghost over his jaw bone, stopping when he reached his cat's chin. He wriggled the fingers on his right hand then, realizing that he was quickly losing feeling in them. Kyou shivered lightly in his sleep as he did this and it made Yuki chuckle softly and smile. He glanced at the clock on Kyou's wall and sighed happily. He was glad it was Sunday, if it wasn't he would be late for his first lecture. It was ten o'clock in the morning, they had slept in…or Yuki had at least, he knew Kyou's sleep schedule had become a bit off ever since he'd been confined. Then again…given the previous night, it was really no surprise at all that he had slept in. He blushed a little at the memory, and pulled Kyou's body closer to his own, enjoying the sensation of their skin touching. _Really, it is incredible just how much I love you…_He thought happily. Just touching Kyou was enough to lighten his mood, and seeing him…well…that was enough to do **many** things to the young rat. Kyou stirred then, his eye's blinking blearily as he looked at Yuki in confusion.

"Hn? Yuki? What're you doing' here?" He mumbled sleepily and then he obtained an expression of something dawning on him.  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" He said gleefully, before snuggling closer. Yuki laughed, amused by the cat's antics, as he always was.  
"Ouch…you were kind of rough last night you know," Kyou murmured, pouting at Yuki and Yuki could only smile at him  
"What're you smiling about damn it?! Aw, C'mon, I don't think I can even walk now!"  
"Yeah, yeah…you liked it, don't you deny it!" Yuki growled happily and Kyou flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"S-so?!" He stammered, and Yuki laughed again. Yuki slipped out from under the covers and picked out the towels Kyou had. Enough just for him naturally, before running the tub in the corner. He waited until the water was hot before retrieving Kyou from the bed. The cat had been watching his every movement, and Yuki couldn't help but smirk in delight at this discovery. He picked the cat up bridal style.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! Down damn it!" Kyou protested, but to no avail. The rat set him gently in the hot water and Kyou shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Yuki slipped in as well, sitting opposite Kyou so that they faced each other and Kyou glared at Yuki,  
"Damn you! You know I hate water!"  
"What?! You?! Hate water? Why I hadn't the faintest inkling Kyou, I'm so sorry, let's never bathe again!" Yuki retorted sarcastically and Kyou sighed and smiled at him.

"Yeah, never, then we can smell bad together," He grinned. Yuki shook his head and rolled his eye's. Kyou was never any good at come-backs, he never had been, and it now seemed he never would be.  
"What?!" Kyou snapped and Yuki just smiled at him. This only riled Kyou up more and the cat began throwing his best insults at the rat until Yuki became bored and dumped some water on Kyou's head.  
"H-hey! Whuwuzzat(1) for?!" Kyou sputtered, pushing his now wet hair out of his face.  
"You were prattling on, my dearest," He said softly, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.  
"Now then…come here…" And Kyou gulped. He knew what was coming now and he tried to back away. Given that they were in a bathtub, this was remarkably difficult and Kyou failed in the attempt to escape having his hair shampoo-ed by Yuki.

* * *

Much splashing, shampooing, and washing of each other later, Yuki put the towel up to dry. It had gotten remarkably wet…then again it dried two people and one very wet floor. Yuki smiled at the sight of the towels drying in the sunlight -for he had put the towels behind Kyou's hut/prison in order to avoid having anything nasty thrown at it. No one went near here except those who knew him well enough to know he wasn't 'tainted'. Or in Yuki's case, would not care even if he was. He supposed Tohru would not care either, just because she was Tohru. _Maybe that's how we can cure Akito_, He thought miserably, _lock anyone in a room with Tohru and you would be forced into nice-ness overnight from it rubbing off!_ He smiled at the thought.

"If only it worked that way," He mumbled to himself before returning inside to enjoy the presence of his cat.  
"Yuki? Have you been talking to Ayame-san recently?" Kyou asked, when he saw him enter and Yuki blinked at him, surprised by the question.  
"Umm, yes, why?"  
"You just never mentioned it…that's all," Kyou mumbled and Yuki smiled. _He's worried about me!_ He realized and sat beside Kyou.  
"I just didn't think you wanted to hear about the blathering idiot. He is still how he always was you know," He said, as he kissed the cat's forehead and Kyou smiled up at him.  
"Yeah…well, he is amusing anyways…when he isn't constantly going on about you anyways…"  
"When isn't he going on endlessly about me? Ever since I started talking to him, Nii-san has been more than overjoyed."

"Yeah…that's Aaya-san all right…" Kyou muttered, resting his head on Yuki's lap while Yuki petted his hair absentmindedly. Yuki smiled when he noticed that Kyou was attempting to stifle his purr, this sound had always embarrassed the cat, even though Yuki loved the sound. He had never known Kyou was capable of it until the first time he had acted on his impulses and taken the cat. He remembered when he realised that Kyou had been purring too, and the memory of that time flooded through him like warm water.  
"You don't have to stifle the fact that you purr you know," Yuki muttered happily and Kyou flushed crimson.  
"I-I don't purr!"  
"Yes you do. And it is one of my favourite sounds ever Kyou. It's on my list of _top ten favourite sounds that Kyou makes_ you know,"

"You keep a list?!" Kyou asked, turning a deeper shade of red and Yuki bent over to brush their noses together.  
"Yes. I have one for my ten favourite expressions, my ten favourite sounds, my ten favourite gestures and the ten things that I love about you most, silly kitty,"  
"O-oh…w-well then, what are the other nine sounds?"  
"Hmm, well we have purring, that squeal you make when you I touch one of your turn-on spots, there is…lets see, when you whimper, that whining sound you make when you do your puppy-dog pout, fifth would be when you cry my name in ecstasy, six would be when you squeak if you slip, when you're begging, when you moan, when you make that groaning noise that you make when you're embarrassed…yep, that's the one, and finally when you speak my name in your sleep," Yuki listed and Kyou was vibrantly red from embarrassment.

"I-I almost don't want to know what's on the other lists…" He muttered, trying to hide his face in Yuki's lap. Yuki laughed at this and shook his head before tilting the cats face towards him.  
"Don't try and hide now…your embarrassed face is on the list too you know…""Okay, tell me those ones then, Kyou growled, still vibrant.  
"Okay, embarrassed, but only when your ears turn red too, like they are now," Kyou clasped his hands over his ears at that and Yuki chuckled before prying them away gently, "next we have you sleeping face, and the face you make when you're mad at someone, fourth is when you've just had an orgasm, fifth when you're about to, six is the face you make when your freaked out by something, when you are completely relaxed, but not asleep, the face you make while looking at me when you think no ones watching, nine when you've seen something you find cute, and ten…the expression you had last night when I said I would spend the night with you,"

"Oh Yuki…" Kyou mumbled, looking at Yuki with all the love he had for the rat.  
"And your relaxed-but-not-asleep face has just been replaced by the one you're making now, my love," He murmured before kissing Kyou gently and Kyou moaned softly in to the kiss. When they pulled apart Kyou sighed."So…what's on your list of things you love most about me?" He mumbled and Yuki smirked.  
"That one is the easiest you know, one, everything, two, everything, three, everything…it goes on like that for quite some time." Yuki chuckled when Kyou blushed again -ears and neck included.

"You love me too much, damn rat.." Kyou murmured, and Yuki smiled, kissing him again. This time when their lips parted, it was remove shirts and then they were glued to each other once more. They tore at each others clothing, desperate for the other to be undressed and when their bodies joined they felt as though they had entered in to heaven itself. They lost themselves completely in each other, forgetting there even was a world around them until finally Yuki collapsed on top of Kyou, the two lovers spent and drenched once more in sweat.

"My my, what **do** we have here?" came a voice at the doorway and the two froze, turning stiffly to see the person who owned the voice. A voice they both knew only to well, and in fear they spoke in unison,  
"Akito…"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3!!!**

Seliphra: Mahahaha! There it is!  
Kyou: Oh crap…  
Yuki: ….hey….didn't you say two lemons?  
Seliphra: Quiet you! I put in a lot of work to this chapter! It took me a total of five hours! (non-consecutive)  
Kyou: ….uh huh….  
Seliphra: At any rate, **REVIEW**!! Clicky the button! Tell me what **YOU** think Akito should do to the boys!! And by ALL means, feel free to be mean to them! *cackle*  
Kyou: Damn you, you're a demon woman!!  
Yuki: She's a witch! BURN HER!!(2)  
Seliphra: Now, now boys. Let's not get too carried away…Yuki…put that torch down…aww damn it! *flee*  
Yuki: Don't forget to review this chapter!  
Kyou: Yeah! Review! She did say something about writing a double-length chapter for six if she hit's the big five-oh in reviews!  
Yuki: 50 reviews? Here's a hoping!

1) Whuwuzzat - What was that  
2) She's a witch! BURN HER!!! - Any one who can guess which movie this is from earns themself a cookie!!

Some of you may be wondering: Why is Yuki in Psychology? Well...here is why!  
1) It suits him! Don't ya think?  
2) Uh...that's what I'm in...soo...yeah, I know what I'm talking about with out doing ridiculous amounts of research...  
PLEASE NOTE!! All the Psychology facts so far have been correct -TO MY KNOWLEDGE. The youngest PTSD patient was diagnosed at the age of two in Israel after the first Gulf War. (That would have been 1991) How do I know this? I am that patient!

This chapter contains 4637 words! That almost **DOUBLE** what I usually write, so I hope you **ENJOYED** this chapter!


	4. Crime and Punishment

A/N: *le gaspers* it is now…CHAPTER FOUR!!!! *squeals and flails*  
Yuki: What are you doing? Stop it!  
Kyou: Cut it out! Damn woman, you're so annoying!  
Seliphra: *still flailing* Aww, you two are just depressed 'cuz Akito caught you!  
Kyou: Yeah…that pervert….  
Yuki: You're the one who made her do it!  
Seliphra: *still flailing* Nope! My stories write themselves! I am simply the medium to my muse! Wherever said muse may be…I guess she's a Yaoi fan too…  
Kyou: Damn it…**At least you(Seliphra) don't own us, Fruit's Basket or make any money of this…  
**Seliphra: *stops flailing* I wish I did…at any rate, this story also contains: **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, Incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** and….should that be about all…_**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame  
**_Yuki: Crap…she added to the warnings!!  
Seliphra: Enjoy the chapter! This one is going to be particularly mean….

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a **SEQUEL**! You **can** read this if you didn't read _The Rat Who Loved A Cat_, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved A Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word(place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS, AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4- **Crime and Punishment

* * *

Akito was smirking. In truth she wasn't too surprised, she had suspected for some time now that the two had been using a loop-hole in her orders. Akito had figured out the loop-hold a full year previously. What did surprise her was that Yuki had lied to her. He had said that he had not met with Kyou since she had decreed it so. Her declaration had been that he could not **see** Kyou. And he had said **met**. As in physical contact with that monster.

"My, my, whatever shall I do with you two? You have been very naughty, haven't you?" She purred. This was going to be great fun. She smiled at the expressions on their faces. Yuki had an expression resembling a mixture of shock and horror. The monster just looked terrified beyond all reason. The were still frozen in position too, Yuki's head turned to face Akito, propped on an arm so not to suffocate or crush Kyou under his weight, and Kyou now laying on his side, simply staring at her. She had been surprised when she had arrived, to hear the two being so…physical…with each other. She had waited, of course, until they were finished having had no desire at all to see two men engaged in such an activity. She had waited until their noises had…subsided, to say the least. Then she had quietly let herself in and made her presence known to the two men.

"Yuki. Come here," She said softly, that small smile still in place. Yuki began to look frightened now, as the shock wore of, but he did as she had bidden. He rose and walked to her, coming to stand before her.  
"You have been a very bad boy, Yuki. You lied to me…and you broke my order too." She said, her voice betraying her anger, though her face was still fixed in a smile. The rat gulped and nodded.  
"I told you not to see him…yet here I find you, able to look upon him. And you told me just yesterday that you had not met the little monster!" She lost it then, her rage consuming her and she lashed out, striking Yuki in the face, hard as she could. Yuki stumbled, barely still on his feet and Kyou whimpered.  
"Yuki. Dress. Now." She growled out and Yuki rushed to comply. Kyou remained frozen, however, looking slowly between Akito and Yuki, his fear becoming clearly worse. When Yuki was dressed again he looked at her, his terror now shining in his eye's, the rest of his face a practiced blank.

"You will remain here Yuki, until I return. If you leave, things will be much worse for both you and Kyou. Kyou, you will not move from your bed. You will not dress, you will not get up for food, you will remain there. Do you understand me?" She said this all very softly, but her rage was unmistakable in her voice. Their punishment was becoming clearer in her minds. They would not dare defy her again.

* * *

Yuki sat on the edge of Kyou's futon, his face still a mask. Kyou remained on the bed, as he had been ordered, his own expression having gone from terror to unreadable. Not even his eye's, usually so full of his emotions showed a hint to what he may be thinking or feeling and Yuki was at a loss on how to comfort him. Not that there was a point. The rat knew that there was no way he was getting of with just a slap, and Kyou would suffer far worse. Akito was gone for just over twenty minutes and when she returned there was another with her. Yuki didn't recognise the man, he had never seen him in his life, but he gave the rat the creeps…to put it lightly. The man terrified him. He was grinning from ear to ear, Akito just looked pissed.

"Now then, Yuki. You have a choice before you. I will let you choose your punishments," Yuki gulped. He knew neither choice would be appealing.  
"Either you can beat Kyou, and I **do** mean **beat** him, he must be bloody **and** need medical attention afterwards, or you can let my friend here have his fun,"  
_What?! _Yuki thought incredulously. His mask was gone and his face had been contorted by shock. His hands had begun to shake as well and Kyou appeared to be equally stunned by what Akito had done. He knew he could **never** hurt Kyou…but the other man…he frightened him. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what that man might do to his Kyou.

"Be aware though Yuki…if you pick the former option, you will not be allowed to hold back. If you do, he receives both punishments. Also, he will not be allowed a doctor, but you knew this already, didn't you?" _**Damn**__ you Akito!_ She had given Yuki two impossible options, and neither one was something he wanted for Kyou to suffer. How to choose? He knew he had to, he knew it was part of his punishment.  
"I…" He stammered. How to choose?! When the choices were impossible, how did he, how **could** he choose? Akito smirked, realizing his distress.  
"What? You can't pick Yuki? It's easy you know, A or B?" She said. It wasn't easy, it was far from easy!

"I could choose you know…I could pick for you if you'd like? No, DON'T EVEN **THINK** ABOUT LOOKING AT THAT MONSTER!" She screamed the last part when he had tried to glance at Kyou, to see which **he** would prefer. If he knew which one Kyou wanted, he could pick it with a little bit more peace of mind, but if he didn't…  
"I…I can't…" He stammered, trying to hold back a sob.  
"Well…you can change your mind then if you don't like what I choose. B. Ryoma-kun here can do as he wishes with your precious little monster. Yuki. Here." She said. The man -evidently called 'Ryoma' was now grinning even broader. Assuming that was even possible. Yuki did as he was told, walking stiffly towards Akito and stopping before her. She motioned to her side and said,

"You are going to watch Yuki. That is **your** punishment." Yuki turned to face Kyou and Ryoma. Kyou had backed against the wall as the other man advanced on him, his face a mixture of fear and rage.  
"Kyou, you may not resist anything he tries to do." Akito said then, sealing the cat's fate. Kyou began to tremble and it wasn't until Ryoma had begun to remove his own clothing that Yuki realized what was about to happen. But to hurt Kyou…he knew he would end up holding back and then this would happen anyways!  
"Yuki, you may not look away, you may not try to stop what happens, and you may not move from my side." Akito ordered, and now they were both trapped.

* * *

Kyou knew it was useless to try and back away. His back was already to the wall, and he had been forbidden from leaving his bed. He already knew it was pointless to try. Ryoma was at him now and he grabbed Kyou's wrists, pulling him closer.

"Damn…an' he is cute too…" He growled and Kyou shivered. That voice sent chills down his spine. Kyou was forced into a kiss then, a hand holding his hair to keep his head in place. It was when he felt the intrusion of another tongue in his mouth that he was truly revolted. He squirmed uselessly and gasped when his head was pulled back, ending the kiss abruptly. He glared at the man, but Ryoma only smirked before shoving his roughly into a lying-down position. Kyou didn't move. He knew it would be over faster if he didn't try to fight, if he didn't try to resist Akito's orders. Besides, even if he could fight, this guy was easily twice his own size and weight. The man's weight looked to be pure muscle too, there was no way he could win a fight. The man looked Kyou up and down, licking his lips like he was about to enjoy some kind of feast before glancing at Akito and Yuki. Kyou looked too, but only at Yuki. He knew that the choices given to Yuki had been more than impossible, but this was what he'd have chosen. He could survive this, but he knew that if Yuki had been forced to beat him…that would have destroyed the rat. This would be better really, for both of them. Kyou winced as he was entered then, he didn't dare look away from Yuki. He wanted Yuki to know that he didn't blame him, so he looked at him, letting his love shine in his eye's. He winced again, trying not to let the physical pain overshadow his mind, but damn, did it hurt. The guy hadn't bothered to make Kyou enjoy himself, but this only made Kyou feel better. It would have been worse if his body had reacted, if he felt pleasure. He felt the man driving in to him, again and again, and it wasn't long before it felt like he was being split in two. He gasped when he felt another sharp pain, this one below the collar bone and he realized that the man had bitten him. His hands clenched the sheets, and he gritted his teeth, looking down at the floor now. He was too ashamed to look at Yuki now. Tears of pain began to well in his eye's when finally he felt the man reach his limit. He wanted to scream at the fact that Ryoma was still technically inside him, he hadn't pulled out. The man removed himself, but Kyou still felt the intrusion…and that damned warmth. He didn't mind if it was Yuki, in fact he liked it when Yuki came in him, but this…this felt wrong, it felt like someone had shoved dirt up there. Ryoma got off of him, dressing quickly before nodding to Akito and smirking at Yuki, then left.

"Well Yuki, have you learned your lesson?" Akito said then, her face completely impassive as she watched the rat. Yuki nodded numbly,  
"Yes Akito-san, I won't defy you again," He said, his voice hollow.  
"Good. Now Kyou, for your punishment," Kyou looked up at her, shocked. _The __**hell**__?! Was getting raped __**NOT**__ punishment?!_ She moved towards him, and he remained frozen in place. She reached down, picking up his wrist, the one with his beads on them.  
"N-no.." he whimpered, but he knew it was useless. _Ah hell, I'll try anyways,_

"P-please, no. Please Akito-san…you can even have Ryoma come back, please, please, don't Akito-san…" He pleaded. It was to no avail though, as Akito easily slipped the bracelet off. Yuki took a step back, and Akito covered her nose, not bothering to hide the look of disgust. Kyou trembled as he looked up at her in his true form and she walked away, still carrying the beads.  
"I'll be taking these with me. You never get to wear them again, little monster. That is your punishment. Yuki, after this day ends, that is midnight tonight, you will never set foot in this building again. You will not come within twenty yards of this building in any direction. Is that understood?" She said, pausing at the door and Yuki nodded. She left then and Yuki fell to his knees, no longer able to remain standing, tears streaming down his face now that it was safe to show them. Kyou whimpered again, crawling to where Yuki was and Yuki looked at him. When he finally returned to his human form Yuki clung to him tightly, breaking in to sobs and Kyou held him, trying to comfort his lover, however he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kyou, I'm so sorry," He sobbed into Kyou's shoulder and Kyou could only sigh in response, rubbing Yuki's back.  
"Yuki…I'm alright Yuki…" and Yuki half-glared at him.  
"You were just raped Kyou! How the hell can you say your 'alright'?! How…Why didn't I stop it? Why didn't I-?" He sobbed brokenly, his voice shaking and cracking. Kyou could only hug him again.  
"No Yuki, it's okay! I don't…I don't care, I can live with that! But you would have died if you had to beat me like Akito wanted, and I can't live without you, don't you get it? You would have died Yuki, I know you would have! You wouldn't have been able to live after hurting me, and so I can live with getting raped if I still know you're alive!" Kyou stated, his tone firm and Yuki hiccupped, trying to stifle his own sobs. He had begun alternating between crying and hyperventilating. Slowly this reduced to hiccupping softly as he looked at Kyou and Kyou kissed him.

"Yuki…you don't have to leave yet, Akito said you couldn't be here at midnight, but before then, your okay, okay? So stay until you're forced to leave, and you can take away that memory. You can make me forget I was ever raped, okay?" Kyou said gently and Yuki nodded, his eye's locked on to Kyou's.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**

Seliphra: *sob* I'm soooooo sorry Kyou! *cries*  
Kyou: *eye twitches*  
Yuki: *faints*  
Kyou: Yuki?! Yuki?!?! Wake up!! C'mon Yuki!! Snap out of it!! *smacks Yuki's cheeks*  
Yuki: H-huh? What?  
Kyou: *stops hitting Yuki* Don't scare me like that!  
Yuki: *glares at me*  
Kyou: *also glaring*  
Seliphra: Uhh…I said I was sorry! I promise the next chapter will be a happy one too! Hey! Come on! That chapter was hard to write! I was really depressed writing that!!  
Yuki: Uh huh…sure…frickin' demon woman!  
Kyou: She really is a witch!  
Seliphra: No I'm not! I weigh more than a duck!! I swear!! EEEP! *flee*  
Yuki: Just…don't forget to review…  
Kyou: Yeah…she promised a double length chapter for chapter six if she receives **50** reviews by the end of chapter five. And by that she means two days after chapter five is posted, it's a double length chapter!!  
Yuki: Now…do you have a duck? We need to weigh her against it…  
Kyou: I hope she's made of wood……

Can you guess the movie being referanced in the postscript? If you **guess** you get a cookie...if you get it **right** you get a cookie **AND** a cake!

_Please specify the type of cake you want when entering your guess…no guesses and I eat all the cookies and cakes!!!_


	5. Turning in the Wind

A/N: Is I t? Can it be? IT IS!!! STAR TREK!!! Uhh…and chapter five?  
Yuki: Aw damn, she's a trekkie!!  
Kyou: Run! Run for you LIFE!!!  
Seliphra: Oh shut it you two! Star Trek is awesome!! And the new movie was totally incredible!! I suggest you see it even if you are NOT a trekkie! My best friend isn't and she thought it was great too!  
Kyou: But…what about this chapter?Yuki: Hey, **At least she (Seliphra) don't own us, Fruit's Basket or make any money of this…She doesn't own the song either!  
**Kyou: Yeah, but this fic does contain: **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, Incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** and….should that be about all…_**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame  
**_Seliphra: This chapter will contain copious amounts of FLUFF to make up for the last ultra-depressing chapter….

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a **SEQUEL**! You **can** read this if you didn't read _The Rat Who Loved a Cat_, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved a Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word (place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-** Turning in the Wind

* * *

Yuki sighed as he stared at the ground before his feet, then looked up at the hut that was Kyou's prison. He was precisely twenty yards from the wooden shack and he was now stuck. He couldn't move any closer than this. It was as though there were an invisible wall there, a barrier that he could not cross and it maddened him.

"Yuki? You're coming as close to him as you can, aren't you?" Yuki turned to face the voice that had snuck up on him and sighed his relief when he saw it was only Kazuma, Kyou's foster-father.  
"Yeah…Akito made it impossible for me to go any closer…" He muttered unhappily and Kazuma nodded.  
"Yes…Kyou told me. He misses you terribly now, you know? And Kyou, like you, runs in to an invisible wall when he tries to leave that building," Yuki swore under his breath, longing to feel Kyou's skin against his own, to hear his voice, to see him…anything. It was like he was addicted to the cat, unable to last with out him and craving another hit.

"Will you tell him I love him?" Yuki asked, uselessly and Kazuma nodded, his sympathy shining in his eyes.  
"I will, I'll tell him you're out here too," Kazuma said before walking forwards, crossing the line that Yuki could not and making his way to the jail that held his beloved cat.

* * *

"Sh-shishou! Kyou exclaimed happily when Kazuma walked in and the man smiled cheerfully when he saw him.  
"Kyou-kun, how are you today?"  
"Bored! There's nothing to do in here," Kyou walked away from his back door - which he had been attempting to walk through when Kazuma had come- and sat on his bed across from his foster-father.  
"Yuki is outside again today," Kazuma said and the cat felt his heart sink a little.

"He doesn't…he really shouldn't be, I mean…he could be **doing** something…or something," Kyou muttered, looking down at the floor and Kazuma smiled and ruffled the orange mop on top of Kyou's head.  
"He is, he's trying to come here," Kazuma said softly and Kyou smiled.  
"Y-yeah….he is, isn't he?"  
"And I see you are trying to leave here, no?"  
"Huh!?"  
"Well, you were trying to step outside Kyou-kun, don't deny it now! But could you and he really run when you don't have…?" Kazuma glanced at Kyou's left wrist, now bare of the beads for a full week. Kyou sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I dunno…but if I got out of here, I suppose that we could steal them back then…huh?" He said, his voice void of hope.  
"Yes, you most certainly could, couldn't you?"  
Kyou looked at the clock and tensed a little. Six hours since he had transformed last, that meant he could turn any minute now. Kazuma sensed his discomfort and patted him on the head again, smiling.  
"You know that I don't hate you when you are like that Kyou-kun. How often to you…?"

"Every six to twelve hours," Kyou muttered sadly. He hated this, transforming all the time. When Tohru came over she would usually hug him so he could stay as a cat and not worry about it, though Momiji tended to get a bit jealous when she did this. Kyou sighed softly again and Kazuma stayed another transformation-free hour before leaving.

* * *

Yuki walked to his border again, freezing where he was forced to. Kazuma came out then and blinked at Yuki, walking to him.  
"You're still here?" He asked and Yuki handed him an envelope.  
"Please give that to Kyou?" He asked and Kazuma nodded, turning back and returning to Kyou's cell. He returned less than two minutes later looking just mildly confused.  
"What was-?"  
"A love letter," Yuki said simply, a soft smile on his lips. He sat down then, at his wall, knowing he would be there for some time.

* * *

_This is the darkest night  
Stars have all faded away  
Quiet upon this the world  
Through the __clouds there is a light  
We **will **find our way.  
There __is an open door  
Somehow it feels so familiar  
We have been here before  
Through this all forgotten fight  
There **must** be a way.  
__I would die for you  
Cross the sky for you  
I will wait for you  
And I'll stay with you  
I will die for you  
__You're all I need  
__I will send out a light burnin' for you alone  
You're all I need  
You set me free  
And this fire will guide you home  
You set me free._

Kyou smiled as he read the words Yuki had written, a small tear running down his cheek. He then held the paper close to his chest, feeling like he was floating.

"You idiot…you are my home," Kyou muttered, before standing and making his way to the front door. He opened it and looked at the outside world before taking a deep breath and walking forwards. He froze up at the edge…the cusp of the cell and the world, as he knew he would. He always did.  
"Wait…what if?" He backed up again, closing his eyes. He walk forwards again, waiting for when he would freeze and finally, nervous about that moment he cracked his eye open.  
"I…!"

* * *

Yuki nearly fell over. Kyou was outside, OUTSIDE!!! He took a step forwards then, his mind blank as he walked almost mechanically to his lover until his arms encircled the cat. Kyou looked at him, his surprise written upon his face.  
"I…I did it," He mumbled, looking around himself in awe and Yuki nodded, his face splitting in to a grin.  
"You did it!" He repeated and Kyou clung to him then tightly, a small squeal of ecstasy leaving him.  
"I really…I'm really outside! I did it! Yuki, I did it! I defied her! We can…Oh Yuki! We can fight her! We can do it!" Kyou exclaimed, his excitement rushing off of him in waves.

"Yeah…but first, you are coming with me!" Yuki growled, dragging the very surprised cat to his own home. A week with out each other had put them into withdrawal for each other and they needed each other now. Yuki pushed Kyou on to the bed and Kyou looked up at him, understanding now, his eye's already hungry. Kyou sat up, tearing his own clothing off himself, eye's locked on Yuki who did the same thing. When they were both undressed, Yuki moved to him, taking his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. They fell back as they kissed, Kyou's arms wrapping about Yuki's neck, trying to pull himself closer to the rat. They were feverent and needy with each other the fist time, gentle during the second. Yuki slipped out at that time, dressing momentarily to retrieve the beads from Akito -he was lucky that she wasn't wearing them herself- and returned them to the cat befor they made love again. Exhausted and happy then they simply lay there in each others arms.

"I love you Kyou," Yuki murmured and Kyou nodded.  
"I know you do. I love you too….I love you so damn much!"  
"Let's run Kyou," Yuki said then and Kyou knew he was serious from his tone.  
"Where would we go?"  
"Anywhere. Anywhere but here Kyou. Let's run away…at least until we know how to break the curse!"  
"A-alright."  
"What?"  
"I **said** okay teme! I'll run, but you have to come too!" Yuki smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah. I will. I'm never leaving your side again Kyou!"

* * *

**End Chapter five!**

Kyou: Y-you cut the lemon!!  
Yuki: No she didn't she glazed over it again!!  
Seliphra: Eh heh heh…well I wasn't gonna write three lemons in a row! Besides, next chapter will be double length again! I'll be adding lemons and violence and there will be some more angst too!  
Kyou: Violence? *looks around nervously*  
Yuki: Relax Kyou, she still feels guilty about the last chapter….  
Seliphra: It's true…wow…but Akito is gonna be pissed that Kyou left and Yun-Yun stole from her!  
Yuki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
Seliphra: Please review! Just nine more and we have 50!! 50 means I'll make you a double chapter!!! The movie referaced last chapter was _Monty Python - The Holy Grail_.

Any guesses on who is on the receiving end of the violence?  
**HINT**! It is NOT Kyou!! X0 Shocker!

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be **MUCH** longer!


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

A/N: Le gaspers! We're at chapter SIX!!! I have 54 reviews!! *dies*  
Yuki: Damn…so much for that…Kyou: What if we used a phoenix down?  
Yuki: Only works in Final Fantasy stupid cat  
Kyou: *throws Phoenix down anyways*  
Seliphra: *revives* Yay! Thanks Kyonkichi!  
Kyou: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!  
Seliphra: Then... can I call you Kyon-Kyon?  
Kyou: NO!!  
Yuki: Hey, she called me Yun-Yun, it _**was**_ inevitable….  
Kyou: Thank goodness **she (Seliphra) don't own us, Fruit's Basket or make any money of this…  
**Seliphra: Yeah, but I make up for that with **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, Incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** and….should that be about all…_**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame  
**_Yuki: Also, I already stole the beads back from Akito. How did I do this? I snuck in while she was sleeping and took them from a box! It was pretty simple.

**Stuff you need to know: **This is a **SEQUEL**! You **can** read this if you did not read _The Rat Who Loved a Cat_, but I suggest you do for the back-round story so far. In summery, Kyou is locked up after Akito found out about his and Yuki's relationship. This story takes place five years after the end of The Rat Who Loved a Cat.  
_Thinking to oneself or a letter  
_"Speaking aloud"  
**Strong word (place emphasis here)**

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-** Behind Enemy Lines

* * *

Kyou groaned as he woke slowly, trying to remember what happened. He smiled softly when he received a mild throb from his rear, his memories rushing back with where he was, and how he got there. He remembered how he had done it, thinking that maybe if he did not know where the boundary was, than it could not possibly stop him. He had been quite correct in his assumption as well, and the knowledge that as long as he did not know he was defying Akito -whether his eyes were closed or he simply did not think about it- than it was easy. He looked at Yuki, who was still peacefully asleep and felt a sudden surge of happiness. The rat was all his and they were going to elope together! Kyou could hardly contain his own excitement at the prospect of running with Yuki, being alone with him. Of course they would have to drain their bank accounts first so that Akito could not follow an electronic trail. And he supposed if he was paying all in cash for everything, than they would not leave a paper trail either. He shook his head, clearing his mind. They could sweat the details later he decided, for now he was happy just to lay in Yuki's arms. Yuki stirred then, his eye's fluttering open and he smiled at Kyou in delight when his eye's focused.

"Good morning, beautiful," Yuki murmured and Kyou turned a deep shade of red.  
"D-don't call me beautiful…" He murmured, but he couldn't hide his delight at the compliment either.  
"Why should I not call you beautiful Hmm? It is the truth after all," Yuki said softly then and Kyou turned a deeper shade of red and buried his face in Yuki's chest in embarrassment. Yuki chuckled softy at the cats antics before kissing the top of Kyou's head.  
"Should we get up now?" Yuki asked then and Kyou shook his head, his face still hidden.  
"No…I wanna stay here a little longer," was the muffled reply and then Kyou looked up at Yuki's face smiling at him.  
"I just wanna savour this moment for a bit," He said happily and Yuki kissed him quickly, smiling when he pulled away from him. They lay there, enjoying each other for a half hour more when Kyou's stomach gave a loud, protesting growl at having not been fed and Yuki laughed before sitting up and searching for his underwear.

"What do you want for breakfast Kyou?" He asked happily and Kyou hid himself under the blankets. He knew what he wanted, but saying it out loud was always embarrassing, especially where Yuki was concerned. The rat looked over at the mass of blankets that was Kyou and frowned.  
"What? You know I won't laugh at you Kyou," He said and what appeared to be Kyou's head nodded.  
"So? Tell me what you want to eat Kyou," He said and Kyou let one eye show from under the blankets. It took a great deal of self-control not to jump the cat right there. _He can really be just too cute_, Yuki thought fondly and he was able to tell that the cat was blushing.

"Fish," said the embarrassed voice and Yuki had to try very hard to keep his 'I won't laugh' promise. He allowed himself a smile instead and said  
"Fish it is! Will there be anything to go with the fish?"  
"Eggs…and rice," was the muffled voice and Yuki patted the blankets where he assumed Kyou's head was. The squeak of protest was the conformation that he had guessed correctly.

"As you wish, my love," He murmured near where he now knew Kyou's ear was and the blankets squirmed happily at his words. He went to the kitchen after finding his pants -which somehow had managed to end up hanging from the light on the ceiling- and grabbed what he needed. He started with the rice, deciding on serving the dish omelette style, as it would be easiest. When the rice had begun to cook he got the salmon ready, making sure to sprinkle it with lemon juice, lemon grass, basil, thyme and butter He set the timer on the oven, slid the pan inside and then got the eggs ready, a glass bowl to be used for his mixing. He cracked six eggs into the bowl and then grabbed the cream from the refrigerator. He poured about three table-spoons in and then added a dash of basil, a handful of grated cheddar, a handful of grated mozzarella, a half a teaspoon of salt and a half a teaspoon of pepper before mixing it up. When that was done he mixed in a bit of the now cooked rice before waiting for the fish. When it had one minute to go, he turned up the heat on the element and put the pan on. He greased it with butter, removed the fish, poured the egg mixture in to the pan, cut the fish up -saving the bits he was not adding to the omelette for Kyou to enjoy later- and when the egg was sufficiently cooked he added the diced fish and the rice.

He was now quite thankful for the lessons he had taken in cooking…or he may still be trying to cook a boiled egg in a frying pan. It had been Tohru who had taught him too, not a surprise really as she had now opened her own restaurant with Momiji's help. It was quite a successful little place and Yuki loved going there, though it bothered him that she always fed him on the house. He sighed and finished off the omelette, grabbing a knife and fork. It would be a bit difficult to eat omelette with chopsticks after all. He made his way to the bedroom where the smells of food had lured Kyou out from underneath the covers. The rat sat beside him on the bed, placing the plate of food on to his lap, cutting off a piece and holding it out to Kyou on the fork.

"I can feed myself you know!" Kyou growled, glaring between Yuki and the piece of offered food.  
"Oh yes, I am well aware of this fact, however if you want to eat, you will have to endure the humility of being fed, my kitten," Yuki said both sweetly and menacingly at once and Kyou gulped before taking the offered piece of omelette from the fork. He sighed contentedly at the taste and then looked up at Yuki with an eager expression.

_He is __**way **__too cute sometimes…_Yuki thought happily as he chewed his own bite of omelette. He offered Kyou another piece and was a little surprised when Kyou took Yuki's hand in both of his own as he at the egg. He swallowed, still holding Yuki's hand and then licked at the rats fingers.  
"Kyou, I'm not the meal," He murmured softly, unable to hide the enjoyment in his voice.  
"Mmn, you taste better," Kyou replied and Yuki chuckled before stealing his hand back from his hungry -and clearly aroused- kitty.  
"I'll let you enjoy me later Kyou, but first you really should eat the **food**, no?" He placed extra emphasis on the word food. Kyou pouted at him, smiling when more of the omelette was shoved in his mouth.

* * *

After their food-fight Kyou went to the shower, delighting in the use of separate rooms for once. It took losing them to realize just how nice they really were. Privacy, after all, was generally not a luxury the cat was permitted. He had not bothered with his clothing, knowing he would only remove it in here anyways. He turned the knob to hot and stepped in when it had heated sufficiently. He winced a little as the water hit him, then sighed and relaxed as the heat permeated his skin and sank deep in to his muscles. He didn't hear the door open and close, or the sounds of a person removing clothing. He had not realized he wasn't alone until the glass shower door opened and the warm steam escaped in to the cool of the bathroom. He turned to glare at Yuki who hugged him.

"Bastard, letting all the warm air out like that!"  
"Yes, well, there will be plenty of heat again soon, my love. Would you like me to wash your back?"

"Least you can do after making me cold again," Kyou replied haughtily and Yuki smirked his 'plotting something' smirk. Kyou gulped inwardly, knowing that the rat had a plan for him now, and that quite likely he would not be able to get out of it. Although, he supposed, most of Yuki's plans for him included sex, and that was not so bad. Yuki wetted a cloth in the hot water before squeezing a bead of body wash on to it and then getting the cloth nice and soapy. Kyou shivered under Yuki's touch as the cloth made its way in small circles along his shoulders, then down his spine and finally to his lower back. The water rinse the soap off and then Kyou felt Yuki's index finger, tracing the same path that the cloth at taken, before tracing up his spine, making him arch his back.

"Y-Yuki! What are you d-doing?" Kyou gasped as Yuki's hand trail trailed away from his spine, making its way up his abdomen and chest, to tweak his nipple.  
"Silly kitty, **you** are the one who wanted me earlier, are you not?"  
"Y-yes, but in the sh-shower?" Kyou gasped again as Yuki's other hand traced his hips and then traced small lines above his groin.  
"Why not? Is something wrong with the shower?"  
"N-no, it's just- ah!" Kyou was interrupted by a light squeeze to his hardening cock and he was trembling a little, despite the heat of the running water.  
"Just what, my dear?" Yuki teased, running his tongue along the shell of Kyou's right ear, causing him to shiver again.  
"D-damn you, how do you always do this to me?" Kyou whined and Yuki chuckled lightly, sending gusts of hot air over Kyou's ear. This only served to turn him on more.  
"Do what? Turn you in to an aroused puddle?"

"Y-yeah," Kyou muttered and Yuki kissed his neck once before nipping it affectionately. Kyou squeaked at this, almost wishing Yuki didn't know all his turn-on spots like this. Almost, but not quite, after all, if Yuki didn't know...well, sex wouldn't be so great, right? At least, that was what he told himself as Yuki began fondling him. Kyou was fully hard now, and given that something was poking him in the leg, he could assume that Yuki was too. Kyou found he was pressed against the glass then, Yuki pinning him to it as his hands continued to roam the cat's body freely. He moaned when he felt one of Yuki's fingers slip in to him and he ground himself further on to the finger. He delighted in the light sound of pleasure that escaped Yuki's lips when he did this, and he looked over his shoulder at the rat, shivering in delight from the look in his eyes. Yuki pulled him on to the shower floor, somehow managing to keep his finger inside of the cat as he did so. Kyou shuddered as he leaned down to kiss the rat, shuddering again as the second finger entered him, scissoring with the first to stretch him. Kyou moaned when the third finger entered, and shuddered when Yuki began to thrust them in to him.

Kyou looked down in to the rat's lust-glazed violet eyes and ground downwards enjoying how Yuki's eyes became half-closed and he moaned. Kyou moved to stand on his knees as Yuki removed his fingers, his hands placing themselves on Kyou's hips. Kyou sat down on him then, impaling himself on Yuki's length, his head thrown back as he moaned in delight at feeling the rat inside him. He could never get enough of that feeling, and Yuki only added to the sensation then by rolling his hips. Kyou shivered again as Yuki sat up, quickly wiping the water from his own and Kyou's eyes. Yuki thrust his hips upwards then, giving Kyou a sudden jolt of pleasure and he moaned loudly, resting his head in the crook of Yuki's shoulder and neck. Yuki lifted Kyou's hips up a little before letting him fall back down again, thrusting up to meet him. Kyou swore when he gasped and then supported himself a little by standing on his knees. He was less than an inch above Yuki's lap, but an inch was all Yuki would need, he knew, and shuddered when the rat began to move with in him. He moaned loudly as Yuki increased both the speed and the force of his thrusts in to him, and he clenched down on Yuki's length, enjoying the throaty groan that this action elicited from the rat. He repeated the action, clamping slowly from the tip to the base in a single fluid motion and Yuki gasped again.

"F-fuck Kyou, when did you learn that?" He gasped and Kyou smirked.  
"I h-had a lot of t-time to pra-practice," He reminded and Yuki bit his neck gently in retaliation. He shuddered again, feeling his climax coming now, but he fought it back, not wanting it to end yet. He failed when Yuki gave a particularly forceful thrust in to Kyou's prostate, and he came against Yuki's chest, crying the rats name in ecstasy as he did so. When his muscles clamped around Yuki again, Yuki came inside him, biting down on Kyou's shoulder as he came to keep from screaming himself. Kyou's legs were no longer willing to support him and he sat on Yuki's lap again, the rat still inside him.

"And now we are messy again," Yuki muttered happily while nibbling on Kyou's ear lobe and Kyou laughed.  
"So we should finish our shower?" He asked, his voice full of mirth. Yuki nodded, but didn't move, nipping and licking at Kyou's neck now.  
"What, you want more Yuki?" Kyou asked, teasingly and Yuki looked up in to his eyes.  
"What do you **think**, stupid cat?"  
"I think we should finish the shower before the water gets cold," Kyou pointed out, shifting himself off Yuki's lap, shivering a little as Yuki left his body. Yuki pouted but stood, his arms encircling Kyou, pulling him close and holding him there.

"Yuki?" Kyou asked, a little worried. Yuki was shaking a little, and the cat could tell he was trying to stifling sobs. Kyou sighed softly and held Yuki close, rubbing the rats wet back with one hand. Kyou knew Yuki was still suffering from what Akito had done to them. Forcing Yuki to watch while he was raped…well it was just cruel. Kyou also felt some pain from the incident, but he didn't want Yuki to know that. He didn't want Yuki to know that every time Yuki looked at him with lust-filled eye's he saw someone, no, **something** else. He couldn't let Yuki know that he was having nightmares from it, that he could still feel that **monster** inside of him, that he felt filthy now. He bit back his own pain, knowing it would only hurt Yuki more to know he was suffering too.

"Yuki, it's alright, I'm okay. Besides, we can run away now, right? We can leave and never come back!" He felt Yuki nod and the rat pulled away then. Kyou could tell he was crying, despite the fact that the water from the shower hid it so well. Yuki retrieved the cloth from where it had been abandoned, and rinsed it quickly, soaped it up again, and continued washing his lover.

* * *

"You got everything?" Kyou asked as Yuki finished packing the suitcase and the rat nodded. Yuki was taking clothing only along with another duffle bag with things like his school work and such. He would be completing this fourth year online now.  
"C'mon, we better go now," Yuki said, giving a last glance around. He had everything he wanted or needed. Anything else like shampoo or toothpaste he could buy later. He and Kyou went to his car, the luggage going in to the trunk.

"I was beginning to wonder where you two were," Yuki spun around in frozen horror, and Kyou gaped. Akito had found them.  
"When Kyou wasn't in his room…I wasn't really sure what had happened, but really Yuki, running for it? Why would you leave me like this?"  
"I…" was all Yuki could stammer. It was a lot easier to defy his God when she wasn't present.  
"And you, HOW DARE **YOU** LEAVE YOUR CONFINEMENT!!!" She screamed, going to hit Kyou. It was then Yuki was able to move again, grabbing her wrist with his hand and glaring coldly at the woman. She gaped up at him then, which was altered in to a glare,

"Let me go. Now." She growled but Yuki did not. He shoved her roughly away from them then, sending her spawling while he continued to glare coldly at her.  
"Either you leave now, Akito, or I will do to you what you did to Kyou, one hundred times over," He growled, his voice surprisingly menacing. It frightened Kyou a little to hear Yuki like that and he tugged gently on Yuki's arm.

"Yuki…let's just go, please?" He said softly and Yuki looked at him, pained. He was torn between hurting Akito and fleeing with Kyou and finally he nodded, unlocking the doors. Kyou climbed in to the passenger seat and Yuki climbed in to the driver's seat on the right hand side. They drove off, leaving a rather stunned Akito still sprawled on the ground, staring after them.

* * *

Yuki emptied his bank account and closed it, Kyou doing the same. Between the two of them they had about five million yen, or fifty thousand US dollars (A/N: When the economy was good). It was enough to last a year or so, they knew. Then they went to Tohru's restaurant, knowing she would be there.  
"Yuki! And…Kyou?!" She exclaimed when she saw them and she almost hugged the cat before remembering the curse and just smiled at them.  
"Kyou? What are doing out here?"  
"We're leaving, Tohru. We're going in to hiding,"  
"Wh-what? Well, then, you have to stay at my house!" She said firmly.  
"Tohru, no, we couldn't possibly-"  
"I insist! And if you feel really bad about it, then…you can work here too! Akito won't look for you here because it's way too obvious!"

"She…has a point Yuki…"  
"Hmm…I guess so. Okay, we'll stay there, but just for a little while. Until we figure out what to do from there, okay?" Kyou nodded and Tohru beamed at them.  
"In the mean time then, sit. I'll give you both something to eat, okay? And order whatever you want cuz it's on the house! No, there is no point in arguing Yuki, you won't win!" She then ushered them in to a booth and gave them menus to choose from.

* * *

They did not order anything expensive. They felt a bit guilty at being treated by Tohru like this, despite the fact that she had insisted. When they finished they left to stroll around the block. Kyou hadn't been able to take a walk in a little over five years now, and despite the fact that he had continued to practice his martial arts, he really had not had much in the way of exercise. It was then that Yuki saw **him**. No, not him, **it**. That loathsome creature that had hurt his Kyou, that had dared to even touch him. He felt his rage boiling up inside him, demanding to be used against that thing. **It **noticed them too, and smirking, **it** came over to them.

"Well, well. If it ain't the cutie and his little boy-toy. C'mon, orangey, ditch your loser here and come with me, I know you like it," Kyou squeaked and hid a little behind Yuki who was positively seething now.  
"If. You. **Don't**. Want. To. **Die**. Then. Leave. **NOW**." Yuki growled, his voice trembling from his anger. **It** seemed to mistake the tremble for fear however and continued **it**s advances on Kyou who was shaking a little now.

"Hey, Babe, c'mon, this idiot is too scared to even help you out, so why not-" **It** was cut off by Yuki's fist connecting to **it**s jaw. The blow was strong enough to send **it **sprawling and Yuki glared at the monster before jumping forwards and beginning to pummel the life out of **it.** Kyou squeaked and a woman nearby shrieked when this happened, but no one seemed willing to act. Kyou finally moved over when it was nice and bloody, pulling Yuki away, and off the man he was beating senseless.

"Yuki, that's enough! You'll kill him!"  
"He deserves it! After what he- after how he hurt you!" Yuki was still trembling with rage, but he tried to suppress it. Kyou was right; the man was now unconscious and bleeding profusely from several areas.

"Let's just go, okay? Now?" Kyou tugged Yuki away from the scene and they went back to their car. Kyou dug through the suitcase for a new shirt and pants, helping the still shaking Yuki to change. He then ran in to a convenience store for a bottle of water which he used to wash Yuki's hands and forearms with the already bloodied shirt. He washed Yuki's face too before pouring the remains of the water on Yuki's head.

"Hey! What was that one for?" Yuki asked, giving Kyou one of his famous mock-glares.  
"To help you cool off," Kyou shrugged, then kissed Yuki's forehead with a sigh.  
"Thanks." Yuki muttered and held him close then, nuzzling his nose in to Kyou's neck.  
"For what Yuki?"  
"For stopping me from killing that…that….**thing**. I would have if you hadn't stopped me,"  
"I know. And as much as I want **it** dead, I also don't want you to end up in jail over it." Kyou said gently and Yuki nodded.  
"I love you Kyou. I love you so much it hurts," Yuki said then, his voice cracking a little and Kyou smiled softly.  
"I know you do. I love you too Yuki. I love you more than I could ever say. So please Yuki, please don't ever do something like that again?"  
"I swear Kyou, I swear. I won't."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6!!!**

Seliphra: Yikes…note to self: *writes on a scrap of paper* do **not**…make Yuki…angry…  
Kyou: Yuki! I had no idea you could be so violent!  
Yuki: *shrug* I can when defending you…  
Seliphra: Aww!  
Kyou: Shut it demon woman!  
Seliphra: *Sweat drop* …Eh, heh, heh! Well, I gave you a descriptive lemon! I HAVE MY YAOI BACK!!!  
Yuki: Thank you new Yaoi Manga!  
Kyou: And thank you OtaFest!  
Seliphra: I **love** anime conventions…..Oh! For those of you who guessed about the violence: You get a cookie! For those of you who guessed Ryoma-the-rapist OR Akito you get a slice of cake! For those who guessed BOTH…well you get two slices of cake .;; Oh! And a full one! *hands goodies out*  
Yuki If she has one hundred reviews by the time she starts writing chapter ten it will be a double lemon (both descriptive) AND a double-length chapter.  
Kyou: A cookie for anyone who provides new and interesting places for lemon scenes!! A cake if we use yours too!  
Seliphra: Now **HIT THAT BUTTON!!! **_**AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The recipe used was a real one! It's quite tastey too....and yes, I know Yuki shouldn't be able to cook...he can't in the manga...he lacks talent...quite badly as I recall. So I gave him food lessons! It's why he can cook now...although he does NOT experiment with his dishes any more. He tried it once, and....well....it came out alive! *shudder*


	7. To Defy A God

A/N: *gonkface*  
Kyou: Uhh…Seliphra? You okay?  
Seliphra: *points at reviews*  
Yuki: Wow…**62**! That is currently twice what _The Rat Who Loved A Cat_ has!  
Seliphra: *nods* It's also the most reviews I have on any story!  
Kyou: Wow….nice job Seliphra!  
Seliphra: *eats celebratory brownies and hands one out to all the people who have reviewed so far*  
Yuki: To think you're starting ANOTHER story too…*sweat drops*  
Seliphra: Yeah well, it's **not like I(Seliphra), own Fruit's Basket or make any money of this…  
**Kyou: Thank goodness you make up for it…  
Yuki: **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, Incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, Rape** right?  
Kyou: Yup, but _**if you ignore the warnings, find yourself on the wall of shame!**_

On a side note, thank you for all the places they can have a lemon scene in! Look for the following used through-out the story: The backseat of a car, somewhere nostalgic (i.e. the secret base or the roof of the house the grew up in), Kazuma-san's dojo, outside in general, kitchen (using some objects from it too), a laundry room. The list will expand as I receive more suggestions or decrease as I use them! A cookie to those who suggested new places for lemons….

**Stuff you need to know:** I think you know it after six chapters of posting it for you ¬_¬

Also I'm aware of all the revelations in volume 17 of Furuba now, however I will only use the one about Akito being a woman for this, the other one I consider too big a spoiler to use, so for the sake of the story Kureno is going to be different from the manga!

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7-** To Defy A God

* * *

Akito glared at the remaining zodiac before her, a pout glued on her face along with the daggers she threw at them through her eye's. They cowered before her, as well they should, none of them knowing yet what Yuki and that _**monster**_ had done.  
"Yuki and Kyou have betrayed me," She began and this statement elicited surprised gasps from the eleven others before her.

"Kyou has escaped his confinement and he and Yuki have run off somewhere. I want you all to look for them. When you find them, drag them back here, but I want them both alive." She said then, glaring at those before her, daring them to do something, to defy her like the other two had done. They did nothing against her as they all rose and bowed to her.  
"Now go and find them," Akito growled, and her zodiac rushed off to obey her order.

* * *

"Ahh, it **is** good to back here, isn't it?" Yuki sighed as he sprawled on the queen sized bed in his old bedroom. Tohru had bought Shigure's old place seeing as Shigure had been ordered to move back to the main house along with the rest of the zodiac. Kyou merely nodded in agreement, laying next to his lover with a soft sigh.

"I'm surprised she didn't change our rooms though, they're still the same as when we left," Kyou muttered, "Well, mine is anyways, you took all your stuff with you," he added then as an after thought. Everything that Yuki hadn't taken though was precisely where he had left it…save for the clothing on the floor. That had, naturally, been washed, folded and put away neatly in the dresser or hung in the closet.

"I wonder if she still has your hat," Yuki murmured thoughtfully and Kyou looked at him, his expression blank,  
"My hat? What hat?" He asked stupidly and Yuki chuckled softly at this.  
"Your red one, from when we were kids, remember? It blew away from you and I picked it up, but because the rat had defiled it with his touch, you didn't want it anymore. I ended up passing it along to Tohru when I was going to return it to you,"  
"Oh yeah! You said something about that to me once, didn't you?"  
"I did. I am both shocked and dismay that you forgot about it Kyon-Kyon," Yuki teased, using the hated nickname that Uotani had given him.

"Hey! I didn't forget….and do **not** call me Kyon-Kyon!" Kyou argued and Yuki smiled at him.  
"So then what should I call you? Is Kyonkichi acceptable?"  
"Damn rat!! No it isn't!" Kyou snarled uselessly and Yuki only laughed.  
"Hmmm, My sex-kitten then? Or….how about pet, can I call you pet?" He asked, trying to coax a more violent response from his lover. After all, then he could 'punish' Kyou for it later.  
"Damn nezumi! You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're trying to get me mad!" Kyou growled, smirking now as he caught on to Yuki's plan,  
"Well, I ain't gonna fall for it! You'll have to do better than that if you wanna trick me!"  
"Hey Kyou, what's that?" Yuki asked then, pointing to a perfectly normal spot on the wall behind Kyou who then turned and looked.  
"Damn it!"  
"You were saying?"  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!!!"

* * *

"Um…is this really right?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve nervously, "I mean, did they really do anything wrong?"  
"Kisa…" Hiro sighed and tried to think of how he could answer her question. He had to admit, he did not see the logic in Akito's reasoning. If anything, he disagreed with Akito's approach.  
"Hiro, they were just seeing each other, is that any different from what we're doing? Is it, Hiro?"  
"No Kisa, it isn't any different. But Akito will be Akito, and Akito is God. We don't have a choice but to try and find them and bring them back in,"  
"But what if we don't Hiro?" She asked quietly then and he could only look at her, surprised by this statement.  
"Kisa? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I….I mean, they managed to disobey, right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"So….why can't we?" Her statement stunned him. She was absolutely right! If Kyou could disobey, Kyou of all people, the rest of them should have no real trouble at all!  
"I….never thought of that….Kisa, you're a genius!"  
"I am?" She asked alarmed and Hiro nodded, taking his girlfriends hand and heading for Tohru's.  
"Yes, you're brilliant! So let's go tell your One-chan, okay?" He said and Kisa smiled. She knew he still envied Tohru a little, but he tried very hard to be polite to her, if only for the tigers sake.

* * *

"You really took care of it, wow," Yuki murmured as he stood over his old vegetable patch and Tohru smiled happily at him.  
"Of course I did Yuki-san! It was your secret base!" She exclaimed and Yuki smiled at her in response.  
"I didn't know it was so close to the house though," Kyou commented and Tohru gasped. She hadn't known the cat had followed her and Yuki there.  
"Ohnononono! Kyou, you can't be here!"

"It's alright Tohru-kun, he can know." Yuki said calmly, stretching an arm out to welcome his lover who promptly took the offered invitation and moved to stand beside the rat, Yuki's arm snaking it's way about his waist.  
"You knew I was there all along, didn't you?" Kyou asked and Yuki nodded, still smiling.  
"Oneeee-chan!" Came the call from the front and Yuki and Kyou started, their heads snapping in the direction of the sound.  
"Um…I'll go take care of her and Hiro-san! You two stay here, okay? I'll be back when I get rid of them!" She fretted and the two men nodded, letting her go. They sat and waited quietly but it seemed to them she would be a while and Kyou smirked a little when Yuki nipped affectionately at his neck.

"She could come back you know," He muttered and Yuki made a non-committal grunt.  
"Yup, she sure could," He didn't stop, beginning to suck at one of Kyou's earlobes, letting his teeth graze over it gently. This made Kyou shiver lightly and turn to attack the rat's fully exposed neck. Yuki growled then, pressing Kyou down to the ground then and the cat gave a light gasp of surprise.  
"Here?" He asked, a little surprised that Yuki would want to take him at his vegetable patch of all places. Especially with the risk of being caught…then it clicked. The risk of being caught fucking here was too much of a turn on.  
"Something wrong with the ground my love?" Yuki growled then and Kyou failed to stifle a moan when Yuki tweaked one of his already very stiff nipples with his thumb.

"N-ah! No," He managed to gasp out and he knew he was doomed then. Before he was quite sure what was happening he was missing his shirt and Yuki was worrying his neck, teasing his nipple with his hands and grinding in to him. Kyou spread his legs to accommodate Yuki then and Yuki took the invitation by moving from the neck to nip and lick at his collar bone, one knee pressing in to Kyou's groin. The cat moaned louder now, bucking his hips up a little in a silent request for more, and Yuki was only too happy to comply to the demand. Yuki licked and kissed his way down Kyou's chest and abdomen, licking a straight line when he reached the hemline of Kyou's pants.

* * *

Tohru became a vibrant shade of red when she saw the boys now. She hid quickly behind a tree, but the two hadn't noticed her presence it seemed. Though they were a bit….busy(?) with each other, and this was enough to explain it to her. She had known they were having sex, she didn't know they wanting each other so badly they would risk getting caught to do it. She turned around when the pants started coming off and became even redder. It wasn't that she hadn't seen the two of them naked before, she just didn't want to see them having sex with each other. It was hot yes, very hot (A/N: XD She's a yaoi fan, go figure), she just felt that they should have their privacy. She certainly wouldn't want anyone walking in on her and Momiji when things progressed that far. She was still very much a virgin after all, and planned on keeping it that way for some time yet. She quickened her pace back to the house when she heard Kyou moaning loudly. It had to be Kyou as he was demanding Yuki to move faster and she burned vibrantly red as she all but ran from the place. Kisa and Hiro looked up at her when she returned and they gave her knowing looks then. She had told them Kyou and Yuki were hiding with her and that she had left them outside nearby. Kisa caught on to what they were doing when she had found them simply by the redness of her face. Hiro had required a nudge in the ribs and a 'You know,' from Kisa before he turned a deep shade of red and mumbled an 'Oh'.

* * *

"I don't think I can…" He mumbled sadly, arms wrapped around his legs which had been brought up to his chest. Hatori sighed in worry and Shigure gave him a look of pity. Ritsu mumbled an 'I'm sorry' before Ayame shot him a look that told him he had nothing to apologise over. Ayame had been attempting to break Ritsu of his habit for two years now and certainly the apologies had decreased in number…and intensity of deliverance.

"Why not Ayame-san, Akito said we had to find them so-"  
"Shigure-san! He's my brother! You really expect me to just take it all in stride?! My precious little brother needs me and again I can not help him!"  
"Ayame-san…We don't expect you to take this well at all, but Akito's word is law. We need to try and bring them back, I'm sure we can avoid violence so-"  
"But Haa-san! I can't! I just can't hurt him again! I won't do it, not even Akito can make me! I don't care what she does, I won't help her destroy my brothers happiness!" He declared, rising from his slump finally to show his usual extravagance when declaring something. Ritsu smiled softly when he could practically see flowers behind him.

"I…I agree with you, Ayame…I won't either!" Ritsu said then and Hatori and Shigure stared at the two in pure shock. Ayame, despite his love for his brother, had never moved to defy Akito, and Ritsu…well, Ritsu was standing up for what he wanted for once! Ayame's over-confidence had slowly been rubbing off on the over-shy monkey it seemed, not that anyone minded. Ayame smiled at his lover and Ritsu put his hand in Ayame's. It had been rather a shock when they had announced their relationship, seeing as they were polar opposites. However they did balance each other out and Ritsu had been steadily gaining self-confidence, Ayame gradually settling down a bit.

"Ayame-san…Rit-chan…do you know what you're saying?" Hatori whispered hoarsely, unable to speak loudly it seemed. Ritsu nodded and Ayame sighed softly before saying,  
"Yes. I do, and I don't care what the repercussions are! Akito may be God, but even she must have limits Haa-san! She can't continue on like this forever, especially if our curse is to remain silent!" Ayame argued and was surprised when Shigure nodded in agreement.  
"He's quite right Haa-san. Akito needs to learn that there are repercussions to her actions. She needs to for her own sake, as well as ours," He said softly and Hatori nodded then.  
"Yes. She does, doesn't she? I guess we're all opposing her then?" He asked and the other three present nodded.  
"W-we should go to Honda-san, she may have an idea on how to help them," Ritsu said softly and the Mabudachi Trio agreed.

* * *

"Wh-what? More people?" Tohru asked aloud when the knock came at the door. Hiro stood then,  
"I'll get it,"  
"What! Oh, no! No, Hiro-san, I couldn't possibly make you, please you're my guest and-"  
"Oh…it's you," Tohru was cut off when Hiro opened her front door to let Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, and Ritsu inside. Shigure smiled, looking around,

"You haven't done much redecorating, have you?"  
"Oh! N-no! In case you wanted it back or-"  
"Tohru-kun, I **sold** this house to **you**, along with the land. It's **your** house now, **not** mine. By all means, change it as much as you like,"  
"A-alright…but wh-what brings you four here anyways?" She asked, puzzled and looking from one face to the next. It was Hatori who answered,  
"Same thing that brings Hiro and Kisa I assume. We won't follow Akito-san's orders on this case. Not when we know how she will punish them for defying her."

"Yes-yes! I **refuse** to bring **any **harm on to my **dear** brother! **Certainly** not after we pledged to **die** together in the undying bond of **brotherly-love**!" That speaker needed little in the way of naming, no?  
"Uhh…" was all Tohru could say in response to Ayame's proclamation as it seemed to have struck her dumb. Quite suddenly the door burst open and Rin walked in, dragging Hatsuharu behind her by the hand.  
"Tohru-kun, Haru and I have decided not to help Akito." She announced, though there was a lingering suspicion that she had decided and Haru was going along with what she had decided.

* * *

"I don't really think I want to, Kureno-san," Kagura said as she looked over a field before turning to the rooster, who was her searching companion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I don't want to interrupt Kyou's happiness. I do care about him you know, and after everything he's been through now, he does deserve it. I don't want Akito to ruin his happiness, and I don't want to be the one doing it either. You know what I mean?"  
"Yeah…I do," Kureno replied and Kagura smiled happily before heading for Tohru's place, Kureno in tow behind her(Though he wasn't quite sure where they were going)

* * *

"So you're all in agreement about it?" Tohru asked. She had expected Isuzu and Hatsuharu to show up when Kisa and Hiro did, and Ayame too, but certainly not every other member of the Juunishi. One by one they nodded, Momiji a bit emphatically, matching Ayame's vigor in the motion.  
"Then I'll go and get them!" Tohru declared, leaving to return the secret base and fetch the boys. She only hoped they were done by now.

* * *

Kyou lay, his head on Yuki's lap as he stared up at the clouds silently, Yuki supporting his own body on his hands, arms behind him as he reclined in the sunshine, his gaze following Kyou's.  
"Ah! Good, you're still here!" Tohru said and the two jump a little, startled by the silence being so suddenly broken.  
"There you are! We were starting to wonder if you'd died!" Kyou complained and Tohru turned a little red as she remembered just why she had not gotten them last time.  
"Y-yes well, more people came, so…but any ways, I think it is safe now! None of them want to turn you in! All of them want to help you!" She exclaimed and Kyou and Yuki stared at her, dumbfounded.  
"What?" Yuki said softly and Tohru had to repeat herself. Kyou's eye's lined with tears of happiness, and Yuki was smiling.  
"You mean….they actually cared?" Kyou muttered and Tohru nodded. Soon the two were following her back to the house to face their new allies.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**

Seliphra: Aww! They have a happy chapter end!! Next chapter will be a bit angst and fluffy…I'm not sure I'll get to use all the suggestions that were provided…  
Yuki: No, not sure at all….  
Kyou: I hope she does….  
Seliphra: *Evil grin* Anyways, I'm thinking only ten chapters, but we will see, won't we? *tries futilly to chase her plot-bunnies away* Oh! Reviewer number 100 will get a one-shot in their honour! However I will not tolerate people reviewing a million times and spamming, that will not result in winning a prize. If I have no way of contacting you for a prize than it moves to 101.…and so forth. =D You can pick the anime(If I know it), the warnings (With-in limits) and the pairings! Only Yaoi though, I'm no good at Het or Yuri…  
Kyou: So review! You know you want the prize!!!


	8. The Wrath of God

Seliphra: *flail* I'm sooo happy!  
Yuki: Calm down woman!  
Seliphra: Hells no! I got to start _'When It's Forbidden Like This'!!_ **AND** we're in chapter eight…._**AND**_ I got to see the movie UP!!! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!  
Kyou: Geez, it was just a movie….  
Seliphra: Yeah, but it had talking dogs, super smart birdies, and a crazy old guy! But it was also sad =( and it was in 3D!!  
Yuki: Like Kyou said….it was _just _a movie.  
Kyou: Hey, Yuki, aren't you glad **she(Seliphra) doesn't own us(Fruits Basket) or make any money off this fic**?  
Yuki: Extremely thankful. Unfortunately for us though there is **Violence, Language, Lemons, Yaoi, Fluff, Incest, some OOC-ness, a little Angst, and Rape  
**Kyou: Oh….right…..crap.

On a side note this is the third-from-last chapter(Not counting the epilogue!) And also, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

_Reviewers should note that all flames will be read, laughed at, printed off, shown to friends, laughed at some more, and then used to toast marshmallows_

**MANY REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES, LONGER LEMONS, ANSWERED REQUESTS AND A HAPPIER AUTHOURESS!!**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-** The Wrath of God

* * *

"Kyou!" Said cat found himself tackled to the floor by a brunette and he fell to the floor.  
"K-Kagura? Get off me!" He yelped when he recognised who it was. She retained her choke-hold on the cat though and had to be pried off by a visibly annoyed Yuki. Yuki then found himself in the position Kyou had just been in, but it was Ayame who was choke-hugging him instead of Kagura.  
"My dear, sweet little brother Yuki! Know that I am here for you through all eternity and-"  
"So anyways, shall we get down to planning out whatever it is we should be planning?" Yuki interrupted, mid-rant, completely ignoring the man who was still hugging him.  
"I wasn't done declaring my deep and unending brotherly love for you Yuki,"  
"If you really love your little brother, than you'll let go of him now before he loses his temper and hurts you," Yuki retorted and relaxed a little when Ayame let him go, albeit pouting.

"Um….Kyou-kun, you have leaves in your hair," Kisa pointed out then and there was a snort from everyone in the group who had figured out what the two had done while waiting for everyone. Kyou turned vibrantly red and Yuki began to pick the leaves out for him. Neither of them dared to deny what the others were thinking, knowing it would only make their situation worse.  
"So then," Yuki began when he was finished funning over Kyou's hair, "what now?"  
"I think," Said Shigure seriously, "we should begin by making sure that Akito knows she has lost the support of the Juunishi."

* * *

"Wh-what are you saying, what the hell do you all mean?!" Akito demanded. All thirteen members of the Juunishi stood before her, openly defying her!  
"We will no longer follow you, Akito-san," Shigure said, his voice soft. This clearly was hurting him and it was obvious to all of them save for Akito.  
"You can't! You can't leave me! Don't abandon me!" Tears began to stream down her face now and she clung to Kureno first, he always gave in to a crying woman.  
"Kureno! You promised! You swore you'd never leave me!" Kureno looked away from her, struggling internally before gently prying her off. Her next victim was Shigure and she clung to him, now.  
"Shigure? You said you loved me, prove it! You have to stay if you love me!"  
"Akito-san, it doesn't seem like it now, but I'm doing this for your sake." He detached her clinging hands from his yukata and she looked now to Hatori.  
"Hatori! You're my doctor, you can't leave me! I get sick, I'll die, you can't leave me!" Her eyes were quickly becoming crazed as they stood fast with their decision. This had never happened before, the one time they had tried before now they had fallen before her one by one.  
"I'm sorry Akito-san. There are other doctors who can take care of you."  
"Rin! Rin, you'll stay, won't you? For Haru's sake! Yes, I'll hurt him if you don't stay!"  
"He'll be coming with me thanks."  
"Kagura! Ritsu! Yes, Ritsu, you want me to recognise you, yes? You won't fail me if you stay!" Kagura had shaken her head at her name, and Ritsu now trembled a little. His shaking subsided though when Ayame took his hand and this seemed to give him confidence.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this, Akito-san. I'm sorry,"  
"Ayame?! Kisa? Hiro? Yuki! If you do this Yuki, I'll send you back to your special room, the one just for you!"  
"And if I go, you won't be able to."  
"Kyou! Stay, convince them to stay, and I'll let you in to the zodiac! I'll let you be a part of us, you'll be free as the others!" This had to be her best offer yet, and all eye's turned nervously to Kyou now, knowing he wanted this more than he had wanted many things. Kyou's eye's cast to the ground and he shook a little before Yuki took his hand.  
"N-no. They aren't free here, and I won't be either. I will not stay with you, and I will not tell them to either, certainly not after what you had done to me! I won't….I won't ever forgive that!" A tear escaped Kyou and Yuki wiped it away for him tenderly.

"No, no, no, nononononono! You can't leave me, you **can't**! Why?! Why are you leaving me?! Do you **hate** me? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please! Please, don't leave me! I'll be nicer! I didn't mean what I said, I love you all! You know that! Why?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!" She was sobbing now, and screaming at them and she angrily lunged for Kyou now, "IT'S **YOUR** FAULT, ITS ALL **YOUR** FAULT! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE LEAVING, **I'LL KILL YOU**!" Her attack was intercepted by Shigure and Hatori who held her around her midsection, keeping her from attacking.  
"Go, just go!" Hatori said, and the others left the room, a little shocked but also happy. They had defied her, they had defied God openly and successfully. Shigure and Hatori left the room now, closing the door. They could hear Akito behind the door, still sobbing and with that they left.

* * *

"No way, I ain't doin' it!" The man protested angrily, and Akito glowered at him.  
"You had no complaints last time," She reminded coolly.

"Yeah, And that was before the pretty-boy boyfriend nearly killed me!" Ryoma motioned to his broken arm. He also had three fractured ribs, a broken nose and was now missing several teeth. That was what he still had anyways, given he had needed surgery to stop all the internal bleeding that had been caused. He didn't press charges though, which had shocked the police, who had insisted he at least give a description. He had lied though, made it seem like it was some-one else. He had no intention of bringing that rage over himself again.

"Fine. Get out of my sight if you can't help me, I can find others," She growled and Ryoma sighed softly. It was a shame really, orangey had been cute. When he had left, she called the next ones. They arrived quickly and filed silently in to the room watching her carefully, but much more at ease than the Juunishi had been.  
"I have a job for you lot, and I think you will find it most enjoyable. You will of course be well paid…"

* * *

Kyou stretched languidly, cat-like and looked up at Yuki who was smiling almost mischievously at him.  
"What?!" He growled and Yuki chuckled softly before ruffling the cat's hair affectionately.  
"Nothing…your just cute, I like lookin' at you," He replied coyly and Kyou pouted at him.  
"Well….stop, it's freakin' me out! I think you have….idea's when you smile like that," He muttered and Yuki smirked,  
"Oh really? What kinds of idea's?"

"Well there's- hey….wait a minute! You just want me to tell you!"  
"Well, yes, however I am also interested in hearing what you think I'm thinking,"  
"Grr…"  
"U-um…you two really shouldn't fight!" They both started and turn to look at Kisa before Yuki smiled serenely at her and Kyou burst out laughing.

"Kisa-san, we're not fighting, I'm just teasing Kyou lovingly and he's falling for it like he always does," Yuki explained and she looked at Kyou who was now throwing daggers at Yuki with his eye's.  
"I do not! I don't fall for it!"  
"See?"  
"Yes….Okay," She smiled, evidently relieved before leaving  
"I don't!" Kyou argued and Yuki smirked at him before pinning him against the grass.

* * *

"Whuddo they look like ag'en?"(What do they look like again?)  
"Uhhh…."  
"You lot are such idiots," Murmured the long haired one, he glared at the other two as though daring them to contradict him but they merely looked at him expectantly. He sighed softly, rolling his eye's.  
"There are fourteen of them, four female, ten male. Two females with brown hair and eye's, one female with black hair and eye's, one female with orange hair and brown eye's-"  
"Orange hair? The hell kinda chick wants orange hair?"  
"You want to get shot?"  
"No?"

"Then shut your mouth. The males appearances go as such. One male with orange hair and orange eye's, one male with black hair and eyes, one male with black hair and white eye's, one male with grey hair and violet eye's, one male with white hair and green eye's, one male with white hair that hair black roots and brown eye's, one with blonde hair and green eye's and a German accent, three male brown hair and eye's one who is cross dressing and has long hair. They are all currently in the same house hiding from that lady who wants us to go and….punish them. They range between the ages of seventeen and thirty-five."

"Damn boss, ya sure are smart!" One of them said. For the most part, the group of thirty were dirty, scruffy and smelled horrible. Twenty-nine of them were also idiots. Their leader was just the opposite. Takai was tall and intelligent, with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. He was clean and lean and was not one to fight physically. Rather he preferred to befuddle his enemies with words that they often had difficulty understanding or working out. Women often found him highly attractive and he had no difficulty at all in picking them up, however his eye's always remained cold and grey. His laughter was enough to chill ones blood and he could be enormously cruel when he put effort in to it. The others in the gang had come to respect him deeply for this reason, as he could be far more dangerous than any of them ever could hope to imagine. Takai glanced at them and sighed softly to himself. He loathed to work with such idiots as these, but they did as they were told with out question.

"So uh… whut's the plan boss?"  
"The plan is as follows. I approach first, the female home-owner is named Tohru, and she is far too trusting for her own good. I will charm my way inside the house. I will take one of the women hostage….Kisa, the orange-haired girl. You lot come in and….well, you can do what ever your hearts desire to them all." There was a ripple of excitement at his words. Takai rarely allowed them to do what ever they wanted to do to their victims, and so this was something to look forward to. They set out then to meet their newest playthings.

* * *

Seliphra: That's right! Plot advancement!!!! BLAR!!!  
Yuki: Blar?  
Kyou: That's her thing….  
Seliphra: Yup yup! Remember, 100 reviews by the end of chapter nine and….double chapter double descriptive lemon for chapter ten!!!!!  
Yuki: REVIEW DAMMIT!!!  
Seliphra: Next chapter is called "Victory and Defeat" I am also **VERY** sorry for the time it took to get this up, but I have been unnaturally busy!


	9. Victory and Defeat

Seliphra: Dun-duh-du-DAAAH!!! I'm BACK! Where was I? Vacation! Where was I vacationing? ….home….*sweat* It was more a break from writing so that my plot-bunnies would multiply like mad, yes? I apologise humbly for the length of time it took to get this up and I thank you for your patience…  
Yuki: What patience? They'll kill you now you know.  
Kyou: Yeah, you haven't updated since June, and it's nearly September!  
Seliphra: Oh, they won't kill me! Because I'm updating now, and because they want a chapter ten! A WARNING to my readers though, the curse will be broken but because I haven't read the end of Fruits Basket yet it will be different from the way it was done in the manga. Also, I know that Kyou's name is spelled as Kyo in the English manga but in the Japanese anime it was pronounced Kyou(yes there is a difference) and Kyo means 'Pride' While Kyou means 'Turmoil'. That is why I spell it Kyou. On a side note I own nothing but my plotlines, and…you really aught to know the warnings by now, no? On with Chapter 9!!!!

* * *

**-Chapter 9- **Victory and Defeat

* * *

Takai smiled sweetly at the young brunette who opened the door. She looked just like the photograph Akito had provided of her, he decided, hoping that Tohru was as Naïve as she looked.  
"Hello Miss, my name is Takai, and I'm here to talk to you about a new house-keeping wonder that can make your life much easier!" He said charmingly with a winning grin.  
"Oh? I…um…p-please, come in!" She stammered politely standing aside to allow him entry.

"Thank you Miss!" He stepped inside giving her a winning smile as he did so, carrying with him a briefcase and a robotic vacuum cleaner. The briefcase contained a hand gun and several knives along with rope and gags. Everything the idiots that followed him around might want for playtime. He almost laughed when Kisa, the one he intended to hold hostage walked in and sat beside Tohru. This was almost too easy for him.

"Now Miss, erm…"  
"Honda! T-Tohru Honda,"  
"Honda-san! I have brought with me a marvellous little invention with me that can cut hours of time off your daily housework!" He gestured to the robotic vacuum cleaner.

"A robotic vacuum cleaner!" He smiled at the mild look of surprise and then delight that flittered across her face. Way too easy. He glanced at the growing number of faces peering in from the other room now while discreetly pushing the buckle on his belt. He only hoped that the idiots who worked for him remembered that their phone vibrating meant storm the house or he would be stuck moving to plan b.

"A robotic…how does it work?" She queried and he smiled again at her.  
"Very simple Honda-san, you simply set the timer here and it goes automatically, vacuuming up at a certain time everyday and-" Takai was cut off by the bang of the front door flying open. The initial commotion was good for his plan as the Sohma's rushed forwards, freezing as they came to gunpoint. Takai used the commotion to grab the orange-haired girl by the wrist and hold the gun he had hidden at his leg to her head. The silence was deafening and almost beautiful to Takai's ears. He loved it when a plan worked out so flawlessly like this….

* * *

Kyou gulped when the entirety of their situation hit him. That and the futility of it all. At least thirty men pointed guns at them and the vacuum-cleaner salesman was holding a gun to Kisa's temple. They were dead. It all made him want to laugh at his own idiocy for actually thinking he might get to live free. And then it dawned on him, their one hope…

"All of you down on the ground. Now." The salesmen said softly. Slowly all of them sank to their knees and then he looked imploringly at Kisa, begging with his eyes for her to understand. She locked eyes with him, curious for a moment before understanding dawned in her eyes. And now the tables were turned. Kisa leaned back, pretending to go faint as she did so. If the salesman wanted to keep his hostage he had to catch her which he did. He caught her and in doing so he ruined his own plans because Kisa became a very large and thoroughly pissed off tiger. The shock froze the intruders who had clearly not been informed about the curse.

"Tohru! Hug everyone who will fight better like that!" Kyou shouted as he ripped the prayer beads off his own wrist, thankful for the first time in his life that he was the cat. Because this form was better for fighting, stronger and more frightening than the other Juunishi could be. Tohru quickly hopped up as did the rest of them, Rin rushing forwards with Kagura to hug the two men nearest them. Tohru hugged Hatsuharu quickly followed by Ayame, Shigure, and Hiro who would all do more damage in their animal forms. The fight quickly moved from the house to the gardens as the intruders began to regain their senses and started shooting wildly. Kyou roared loudly with Kisa as they charged forwards, swiping at any of the intruders who got near them. The creepy sales guy seemed to be the only one with any sense as Kyou saw him fleeing in the opposite direction as fast as he could go. The others stayed though, perhaps not realizing that their leader had abandoned them or registering their own lack of talent with guns. Yuki was near by, employing all his martial arts abilities against the goons while Ayame bit at ankles. Further down Haru, Rin, Kagura and Hiro stampeded at the men, charging them towards Momiji, Ritsu -who was a surprisingly ferocious fighter given his usual demeanour- and Kureno who were easily dispatching them into unconscious land. Hatori also fought despite his vow to 'do no harm' and Shigure was positively vicious as he snapped at limbs and faces, any place he could sink his fangs in to. The fight was over almost before it had even begun and Kyou crouched on his haunches looking around. Not one of the goons was left standing and most were unconscious.

"Wow…that was almost too easy," Kyou grinned as his body shifted back to that of a human. Tohru came out of the house then with his beads and he slid them gratefully back on to his wrist as the others returned to human form. Tohru 'eep'ed at the sight of so many naked people in one spot and Momiji went over to her, blocking her view of them as they all went inside to retrieve their clothing. Kyou still had his pants though, and he smiled up at Yuki who took his hand and smiled back at him.

"That was quite the table-turner Kyou…lucky we had you," He said softly, kissing the top of Kyou's head. Kyou only blushed and grinned sheepishly now, clearly pleased that Yuki had complimented him like that.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking sending us in there without telling us they turned into animals, huh?!" Takai shouted. He was angry, and he was only very rarely angry. Akito flinched but glowered at him.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" She replied sullenly, her expression quickly becoming bored and Takai growled. He grabbed her by the front of her Kimono, slamming her against the wall. This got her attention at least.

"Put me down you….you…"

"What? You what? Say it, I dare you! Oh, what's that? The tiny little bitch can't fight, now _can_ she? That's why you hired me and when someone hires _me_ I expect to know _all _the details, not the omitting of people turning in to tigers and monsters!" If she had warned him he would have prepared for it, believing or not. He'd have taken a male hostage, forbidden a playtime and been done with it. It would have been _perfect_ if the **stupid** woman before him had told him that one _crucial_ detail.

"We expect payment for our losses too you know, it was _your_ fault the plan didn't work, and therefore we expect extra…it is that or…well, lets just say things will **not** be pleasant for you in the near future, now will they?" The small woman gulped as she took in the reality of her situation. Takai wasn't generally a fighter but he was still quite strong and pissed off as he was more dangerous than usual. Takai chuckled then, enjoying the shiver that ran down Akito's spine from the sound. It seemed she had begun to realize the true depth of her mistake in hiring Takai, for he was often more dangerous to his employers than his targets.

"We will not be trying again either. You can deal with your freaks on your own woman," He let her drop from the wall and she crumpled on to the floor, staring fearfully up at him. He spun around as he marched out then, ignoring her sudden scream. He neither knew nor cared what she was crying about now. His followers met him outside the gates, looking forlorn and sullen about losing.

"Don't be too upset, we are not going to make a second attempt, nor are we walking away empty-handed. We shall still receive payment for our attempt as well as for your wounds," He growled and nearly shot them for looking so clueless about what he said. He had forgotten that they were all so a-cerebral for a moment. "We won't try again and we still get payed," Takai repeated in laymans terms. They understood that at least.

* * *

"So you really don't think she'll try again Yuki?" Tohru asked, clearly worried and Yuki shook his head.  
"I doubt it after that botched attempt. She isn't stupid you know, she just acts it sometimes," He grinned and Tohru suddenly launched herself at him.  
"Oh Yuki, this is wonderful!" Yuki braced himself for the ensuing transformation as Tohru was clinging to his neck but it didn't come.  
"Huh?" He said aloud and Tohru released him. Everyone was staring at him now and Kyou looked from Yuki to Tohru then down at the prayer beads on his wrist before yanking them off. Nothing happened. Tohru blinked and then figured out why everyone was so shocked.  
"You're not transforming!" She gasped and then she proceeded to hug every male member of the Sohma family in the room, none of whom changed.

"It's…broken?!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9!!!**

Seliphra: There it is! I am shocked though that no one spotted the gaping whole in Takai's plan!  
Kyou: There is a chapter ten…right?  
Seliphra: Yes! There is just one chapter left! And….wow, this is my longest story yet!!  
Yuki: Just think, only eleven reviews and you do a nice, long, lemon-flavoured epilogue.  
Seliphra: Yup! Less than that though, and it won't be as lemony…I'm sure I'll get it though…wow, hey, this might be the very first time I get 100 reviews!  
Kyou: If we're lucky! Okay folks, you know what to do…  
Yuki: Hit that review button and write something up! Anything! It can be about grammer, the weather…we REALLY don't care as long as you REVIEW!!!!

Seliphra: Ahem. I wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far and who has reviewed. As you know, signed reviews receive a reply, but I get a lot of anonymous reviews as well and to all of you I want to say thank you for sticking with me and reading this story, I'm so glad you like this story and I know I couldn't have done it without all the readers out there who clicked on the link to this story so thank you very much. I saved all the reviews I've ever gotten(sad huh?) and they touch my heart every time I read them. I love you all so much, **_thank you_**!!! I give you all a cookie!

Kyou: Oi! Shouldn't you save the thank you for the _next_ chapter?  
Seliphra: *shrug* I really wanted to say it now! Anyways, see you in a while! **I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter!**


End file.
